Reminiscence
by Awen Granger
Summary: Y te amaré en el silencio, cual sueño inalcanzable. Como algo inaccesible, esperando que el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible roce el desordenado matiz de tus cabellos… aunque jamás lo llegues a saber… “Kosòn tuma bèè dusu bè i ta”...
1. Wedding

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

* * *

¡Hola a todas! ^^

Sí, lo sé.

Se preguntarán: ¿Otra historia? ¿Por qué no actualiza Guilty Pleasure?. Y lo haré, lo prometo, pero antes necesitaba sacarme esta preciosa historia de la cabeza…

Está basado en un sueño que tuve hace tiempo, tiene de todo: amor, drama, humor, ustedes ya conocen mi manera de escribir… así que disfrútenlo…

Este es sólo el inicio, así que no se alarmen si ven mucho drama… como se los dije, abra de todo, y con el paso de los capítulos, aprenderemos sobre … Uhmm… no, mejor se los dejo como sorpresa… ^^ jejeje.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Este primer capítulo va dedicado a alguien que quiero mucho**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Reina!**

* * *

"**WEDDING"**

"_El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_Respira Bella" _pensé nerviosa mientras contraía los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. La angustiosa sensación de que el tiempo se me estaba acabando inundaba todos mis sentidos. No, no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la cruda realidad. Había intentado retrasar este momento el mayor tiempo posible, buscando miles de excusas para seguir con esta farsa, por él, por su felicidad. Pero el tiempo, tan cruel y traicionero, me había jugado sucio y sin pensarlo ya estaba a puertas de lo que sería el momento más difícil de mi vida…

"_Se lo prometiste_" me recordó mi conciencia, "_le diste tu palabra_" me volvió a repetir. Suspiré, no lo podría plantar, eso le rompería el corazón, y lo que yo menos deseaba en este mundo, sería lastimarlo. Otro suspiro se escapó de mis labios, mientras buscaba las fuerzas inexistentes para dar el siguiente paso…

Abrí los ojos temerosa de derrumbarme por la sola imagen, frente a mí la persona en el espejo me recordaba lo que estaba a momentos de hacer. El precioso vestido de satén se adhería a cada una de mis curvas cayendo con desenvoltura hasta el suelo. Mi cabello, entretejido de una forma magistral, relucía de forma mágica adornado por un par de peinetas de plata, en cuyos dientes descansaban hermosos zafiros.

Un quejido se escapó de mis labios, mientras las lágrimas que había estado luchando por contener comenzaron a bañar mi rostro. La cruda realidad me dio de lleno, quitándome la respiración por unos segundos. Las olas de dolor que a penas me habían estado rozando, en aquel momento se alzaron arremetiendo contra mí, hundiéndome con toda su fuerza. El dolor se hizo insoportable, y la opresión en mi pecho clamaba por un respiro… un respiro en medio de esa situación que me mataba.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. "_¡Basta! Él no me puede ver así, le di mi palabra_", traté de convencerme en busca de fuerzas para afrontar esta situación. Pero hasta ahora sólo había conseguido engañarme a mi misma, creyendo que podría hacerlo, que era por su bien, que todo era por su felicidad… sin embargo, ahora que el momento había llegado, todo mi ser clamaba por una escapatoria sabedor de que no podría soportar esta farsa...

"_El te quiere y por tanto entenderá_", dijo un eco de su voz en mi mente, consiguiendo que un amago de sonrisa se extendiera por mis labios, sin que la alegría de esta llegara a mis ojos… Negué silenciosamente deseando que eso fuera verdad, pero por más que intentara convencerme a mí misma de que no era demasiado tarde, sabía que no era verdad. Las decisiones estaban tomadas y ahora, todos esperaban a la novia….

Me forcé en busca de una sonrisa más creíble, mientras limpiaba el desastre que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso. Alcé la vista conforme con mi reflejo en el espejo, agradecida de que Alice hubiera usado maquillaje a prueba de agua para cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta… Mi corazón se saltó un latido y luego empezó a latir desbocado anticipando que el momento estaba por llegar….

-Bella, ya estás… - dijo mi fiel amiga entrando a la habitación deteniendo su discurso al verme devastada – ¡Oh Bella! – exclamó Alice corriendo a refugiarme en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien… - balbuceé, dejando que nuevas lágrimas bañaran mis mejillas – voy a estarlo… - dije rehuyendo su mirada.

-¡No seas tonta! - resopló molesta, forzándome a que la mirara – aún no es demasiado tarde Bella, puedes echarte para atrás y… – habló esperanzada, con un nuevo brillo fanático en sus ojos…

-¡Basta Alice! – grité no queriendo escuchar el resto – ¡Basta! – volví a repetir sabedora del discurso que me había estado repitiendo durante tanto tiempo…

-Es un error Bella, y lo sabes… - refutó ella.

-¿Y qué más da? – mascullé – él es feliz y es lo único que importa – dije apartándola de mi lado para alisar las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó enfadada mirándome a través del espejo.

-Si… - dije dándole la espalda al ver la sombra de decepción que cubrió su rostro.

"_¡Dios, dame fuerzas!" _Recé llorando al ver cómo mi amiga desaparecía por la puerta y con un último suspiro, la seguí…

* * *

La dulce combinación de los acordes resonaba en toda la primera planta y conforme me iba acercando, la fragancia de miles de flores me iba nublando los sentidos… "_Da marcha atrás Bella_" dijo mi conciencia, pero mi cuerpo parecía reacio a obedecer. El sólo imaginármelo esperando, parado al final de este recorrido me hacía movilizar los pies hacia su encuentro, por más que eso significara, el inicio del final…

Inhalé un gran trago de aire, deseando que todo esto terminara pronto, hasta que llegué al inicio de la lustrosa alfombra roja… "_¡Dios Mio!_" pensé nerviosa, al verlo mirar ansioso de un lado para otro, desde el altar. El poco aire que había estado reteniendo escapó de mis labios, me olvidé cómo caminar, sintiendo que las piernas me fallarían de un momento al otro, mientras a mí alrededor los murmullos de los invitados comenzaron a aumentar. Pero todo dejo de tener sentido para cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Una hermosa sonrisa, _mi sonrisa_, se extendió por su hermoso rostro, y en la mar de sus ojos, una extraña llama comenzó a flotar. En sólo un segundo dejé de ser consciente de la música procedente del piano, de los invitados distribuidos en las filas rodeando el lugar en donde se sellarían los votos, y mucho menos fui consciente de mi familia, que nos miraban expectantes…

Los ojos me comenzaron a escocer mientras avanzaba a su encuentro, el sonreía, radiante por la emoción. Yo fingía, por él. Llegué a su lado y él entrelazo nuestras manos, fui incapaz de hablar sintiendo como el peso de varias piedras hacían su morada en mi corazón, rehuí su mirada sabiendo que cuando me mirara a los ojos, vería la vacilación en ellos…

-Bella… - susurró tomando mi mentón para que lo mirara. Y yo ya no pude contener más las lágrimas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de ansiedad, preocupado por _mí _mientras sus ávidas manos vagaban por mi rostro tratando de detener los ríos de dolor que brotaban de mis ojos. El sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, buscando respuestas a preguntas no echas pero yo lo aparté… "_Estoy bien_" traté de decirle, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios…

-Lloró de felicidad – mentí por su bien, tratando de mitigar la ansiedad que brillaba en ese par de esmeraldas que había amado por años.

-Mi tonta Bella – sonrió sin mucha convicción mientras yo negaba, para luego estrecharme entre sus brazos –siempre estaremos juntos – prometió serio.

-Lo sé Edward… - traté de sonreír quitándole importancia para calmarlo, cuando la tradicional marcha de Wagner comenzó a sonar.

Lo miré por última vez, tratando de infundirle valor… "_Lo harás bien_" le susurré arreglándole la lustrosa camisa. Hoy se veía más hermoso que nunca.

-Te quiero… - murmuré abrazándolo como despedida, esperando que entienda la profundidad de esas palabras.

-Y yo a ti – respondió él soltándome poco a poco.

"_Pero eso no es suficiente_" pensé yo, posicionándome detrás de él para ver llegar a la afortunada novia.

"_Y yo te amaré en silencio... _

_Como algo inaccesible _

_Como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar _

_Y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... _

_Y jamás lo sabrás". _

Todo a mi alrededor dejó de tener sentido… los colores de mi perfecto mundo habían desaparecido, dejándome rodeada de una sombría escala de grises… estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida siendo testigo mudo de su unión con otra mujer…

Quise gritar, quise interponerme en esa unión, pero… pero sólo callé… callé incapaz de hacer mella en su felicidad, callé incapaz de destruir ese momento especial para él, callé incapaz de ser YO quien destruyera su vida a partir de ese instante…

Y me conformé, me conformé con ser una espectadora más en ese momento, me conformé siendo siempre, la mejor amiga y no conforme con eso, ahora, la dama de honor.

Y con cada palabra que ellos daban, una parte de mi corazón se desquebrajaba. Y con cada promesa de amor que intercambiaban, mi vida se sumía en las sombras…

Y volví a callar, viendo como todos aplaudían a la pareja de recién casados… algunos felices por la nueva unión, y otros con lágrimas en los ojos, como yo…

"_Te Amo Edward, y Siempre te amaré" _pensé, derramando una última lágrima por quién fue y siempre será mi mejor amigo… "_Te Amo_" volví a pensar por última vez.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ^^

¿Me quieren matar? Jejeje.

Este es sólo el comienzo, ténganme paciencia, ya que nuestra querida pareja va a tener que pasar por muchas cosas antes de que puedan tener su: "Y vivieron felices para siempre" … así que no desesperen…

Por otro lado, pensarán que es algo repetitivo esta trama, pero no… ^^ es bastante diferente, y en mi caso, me complica la vida… no se imaginan todo lo que estoy investigando… es un martirio…

Bueno, ahora sí me despido…

Voy a tratar de actualizar GP lo más antes posible…

¡Besos mis reinas!

¡Déjenme reviews para alegrarme el día!

Patty

**Importante**: No hagan caso a los reviews que circulan por ahí donde dicen que Bella terminará con Jacob ¬¬.... El chucho ni aparece, y ya estan haciendo supocisiones... u__u'... Reinas, este fic es un E/B, así figura desde el inicio y no tengo planes de cambiarlo. Asi que no se preocupen por favor, mis amigas dicen esas cosas por fastidiarse entre ellas... Así que no les presten atención....

Otra cosa importante: Edward sí se llegó a casar, pero con otra mujer (lo digo porque parece que no se entendió muy bien esa parte ^^), y a Bella le tocó ser la dama de honor... por último... En el summary aparece una frase que parece no tener sentido, pero sí lo tiene, y es la primera pista para que vayan viendo lo que va a pasar con este fic... cuídense reinas, las quiero harto, y gracias por la acogida con esta nueva historia... ^^

Domingo 24: Actualización de GP

Viernes 29: Segundo capítulo de Reminiscences (Sorry por la demora ^^!).


	2. Love you 'till the end

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

* * *

Hola reinas ^^

Lamento la demora, pero cómo les dije en GP, _tengo prohibido tajantemente usar las computadoras de mi casa._ Así que ahora, cada vez que quiera publicar, tengo que ir a un cibercafé a hacerlo de forma clandestina…

Sé que demoré mucho con este capítulo pero espero comprendan… por otro lado **quería aclarar algunos puntos** de manera general:

---Esta historia es un E/B en toda la regla, nada de chuchos bellos que se vayan a quedar con la protagonista cómo dicen por ahí. No hagan caso a los rumores ^^…

---Edward sí se llegó a casar, ¿con quién?... en este capítulo lo vamos a descubrir.

---¿Ay más drama?: pues sí, aunque en este capítulo tenemos una buena dosis de Emmet para las que pedían por él ^^.

---En el summary hay una frase que no está por las puras y es la primera pista que dejé sobre el rumbo que tomaría esta historia: **"Kosòn tuma bèè dusu bè i ta"**

---Este capítulo tiene una canción, y es de la banda Pogues, escúchenla cuando llegue el momento, se llama: "Love you 'till the end"

* * *

**Mayreni:** hola cielo, ¿cómo estás?... sé que dije que publicaría el 29, pero como ves, estoy algo atada de manos. Pero bueno, aquí está el capi que tanto esperabas… espero no decepcionarte. Muchas dudas se verán resueltas, y otras nuevas surgirán ^^…creo que en el capítulo pasado la que menos pensó de que Bella era la que se casaba, pero no ^^… ahora por fin conoceremos a la dichosa esposa… disfruta del capítulo reina. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto… besos ^^

**Emma:** Reina ^^, yo también soy amante de los finales felices, y este fic no es la excepción así que no desesperes con las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas… todas son parte de la trama. Disfrútalas y dime qué te parece… poco a poco iré dejando el drama de lado, y trataré de darle un sentido algo cómico no sin perder la esencia. Cuídate mucho cielo, besos ^^

**Diosapagana: **¡Priscila! Jejeje, que gusto verte por esta historia también cielo. Por otro lado, no pierdas la fe reina ha pesar de lo que vayas a leer en este capítulo, ¿ok? Es parte de la trama, al final nuestros personajes tendrán su "y vivieron felices para siempre o algo así"… disfruta de este capi ami; y por cierto, claro que me gustaría leer lo que tienes escrito y darte mi opinión ^^, y si necesitas beta, aquí estoy para servirte. Envíame lo que tengas a mi correo: patty _ mct (arroba) hotmail . com… y ya estaríamos hablando. Cuídate mucho cielo, espero leerte pronto ^^…

**libélula: **Ay cielo, espero no hayas muerto en la espera… jejeje. Como ves, sigo prohibida de escribir, pero bueno… estuve avanzando este capi clandestinamente y aquí esta. Espero no hacerte sufrir tanto con lo que les tengo preparado, tenme paciencia y tampoco des todo por perdido cuando leas llegues al final, ¿Ok?... Estoy segura que más de una querrá cortarme la cabeza ^^… bueno cielo, disfruta de éste capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^

**karin cullen: **hola reina ^^… gracias por acompañarme en esta historia también. Sí, sé que al comienzo estuvo un poco confuso y en realidad, esa era la idea… ahora les traigo algunas sorpresas más… como les dije, el drama va a ir desapareciendo en cuestión de un par de capítulos y luego podremos disfrutar un poco más del misterio que envolverá esta historia. Cuídate mucho cielo, y apreciaría mucho que me dieras tu opinión en este capítulo ^^… nos estamos leyendo pronto. Besos.

**Lokaxtv: **Lamento la demora reina, pero como les comente en GP, tengo las cosas algo complicaditas, pero bueno… aquí esta, el segundo Capítulo de Reminiscences. Más drama, más sorpresas y una que otra pista ^^… disfrútalo reina, y gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía también. Besos cielo, nos estamos leyendo ^^

**DanGrint: **_**"**__Se va a casar con Ed, pero no quiere hacerlo cosa muy rara, pero posible en tu cabeza"…_ Sí cielo, se nota que me conoces ^^… jajaja ese tipo de cosas se pasan por mi mente, pero igual… no lo tenía pensado para esta obra. Lo que me propuse al comienzo fue confundirlas y por lo que veo lo conseguí. Estoy tan contenta de eso. Pero bueno, por cierto, ¿cómo estás ami? Extraño mucho hablar contigo… por cierto, leí tu actualización y… ¡Dios! Ya habrás visto mi review… lo amé, me dejaste con la boca abierta… quiero el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible ami… ¡Please! No me hagas sufrir tanto… Por mientras, disfruta de esta nueva actualización, esta algo dramática pero bueno, ya ira cambiando en los siguientes capítulos… besos mi reina, tqm ^^, cuídate mucho…

**Rose: **Ami ^^… ¡Nuevo chapter! Espero hacerte llorar… jajaja. Sí lo sé, soy mala, muy mala… todo lo que quieras ^^… léelo y dime qué te parece. Por cierto, estoy en el Icpna de noche, si quieres salir me pasas la voz ami, y acordamos para vernos más temprano o sino me tiro la pera jajaja. ¡TQM loca! Nos estamos leyendo. Besos ^^

**Solange**: hola reina, jeje. Sí lo sé, he demorado demasiado… pero desde que mis viejos me prohibieron usar la computadora y escribir, pues cómo que tengo las cosas algo complicaditas en casa. Pero bueno, por fin terminé este capí y salí a publicarlo en un cibercafé… Espero te guste ami, esta algo dramático y el final… bueno, es una sorpresa ^^. Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capí, y algunas nuevas surgirán. Disfrútalo y dime qué te pareció. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto.

**GrizMoon: **¿Cómo estas cielo? Ojala la espera no haya sido mucha, o que por lo menos este nuevo capítulo haya valido la pena. Esta algo sufrido, pero… no se precipiten a hacer suposiciones, les tengo muchas sorpresas para esta historia, y el drama va a ir disminuyendo dentro de un par de capítulos ^^. Cuídate mucho reina, y espero leerte pronto. Besos ^^

**MaxiPau: **Gracias por tu comentario cielo ^^… cómo les prometí, después de GP, vendría este nuevo capi. Espero te guste y te deje un poco intrigada. Disfrútalo y si es que me quieres mandar a los Vulturis, si no fuera mucho pedir… ¿Podrías enviarme ha Alec? ^^… jeje, cuídate cielo, y espero leerte pronto ^^

**Piita Masen: **bueno reina, en el capítulo pasado te saqué lágrimas, ahora me pregunto qué conseguiré hacerte con éste… jejeje, sólo te pido paciencia ^^, el drama irá desapareciendo en los siguientes capítulos, lo prometo… sé que he demorado alguito, pero bueno, ya sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora… Disfruta de este capítulo reina, besos y espero tu opinión, así sean amenazas o maldiciones, cdt ^^

**Prettypurple: **Hola reina. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía las cosas algo complicadas en casa, espero no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado. Por otro lado, este capítulo también esta algo cargado de drama y una que otra sorpresa, por favor, no te alarmes al llegar al final, dije que es un E/B, así que tenlo presente. Bueno, disfruta de este capítulo y espero leerte pronto ^^, besos.

**DayanaCullenSwan:** Hola cielo ^^… Después de que leí tu review, casi decapito a mis amigas por confundirlas de esa manera. No te preocupes, ya recibieron su castigo ^^. Por un lado te digo que no tengo pensado usar a un Jake adulto y enamorado de Bella ^^…tengo otros planes para nuestro querido chucho, así que no les hagas caso a las locas de mis amigas. Ellas hacen suposiciones y se molestan entre ellas solo por bromear. Por otro lado, este es un E/B ^^, y no tengo planes de cambiarlo, así que tu tranquila y disfruta de este capítulo… besos reina ^^.

**GENESIS:** hola ^^… jeje, cuando leí tu review y por ahí vi otro muy parecido, me encargue de torturar a mis _queridas_ amigas por andarlas confundiendo de esa manera. Bueno, te comento como le dije a Dayana… este es un E/B, y no tengo planes de cambiarlo… yo también soy como tú cielo, por más que ame al chucho, siempre escribo E/B ^^, amo demasiado a esta pareja como para separarla, así que tu tranquila pues ni tenía pensado usar a Jake como adulto o entrometido ^^… cuídate mucho reina, y espero puedas leer este capítulo también. Besos ^^

**Ibetrh: **¡Imelda Beatriz Rosas Huarcaya! ¬¬… deja de estar diciendo esas cosas en los reviews, mira que sino voy a hacer que algo malo le pase ha Jake en GP…. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir: "¿_Algo peor de lo que ya le esta pasando?… ¿electrocutado, maltratado, engañado?... ¿Algo peor que eso?_"… y sí Ime, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, sabes que si soy capaz, así que deja de decir cosas en los reviews, ¿Capiche? Muy bien, ahora sí ami, lee y déjame mi review… besos ^^

**LaAbuela: **hola Ana ^^, gracias por seguir esta historia también cielo… es un gusto tremendo verte por aquí también. Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado, pero más o menos ya sabes cómo tengo las cosas en mi casa por ahora. Pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capí, algo cargado de drama, pero con varias sorpresas… disfrútalo mucho y dime qué te pareció ^^… se recibe todo, sugerencias, amenazas ^^… y si planeas enviar a los Vulturis, te pido por favor que envíes a Alec si no fuera mucho pedir… besos cielo ^^.

**ALE:** Siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por esta actualización cielo, pero tengo las cosas complicadas en casa, y el escribir ahora se me hace difícil cada vez más… pero bueno, no dejaré de hacerlo, es lo que me gusta hacer, y lo haré hasta que me canse ^^… por otro lado, no es Tanya con la que Eddie se casó, yo tampoco la soporto demasiado así que esta vez elegí a otra. Los motivos de Bella para callar, pues… son algo complejos, Alice va a explicarlos desde su punto de vista en este capítulo, así que estate atenta pues te tengo preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas al final. Cuídate mucho y espero puedas disfrutar de este capítulo. Besos reina y espero leerte en este capítulo también. Patty ^^

**Adela: "**_Masoquista"_, jaja, sí, creo que esa clasificación esta bien hasta cierto punto para Bella ^^. ¿Cómo estas reina?... bueno, espero sigas leyendo esta historia, como te dije, el comienzo es algo parecido ha muchos otros tal vez, pero ahora las cosas van a ir cambiando poco a poco. En este capítulo también tenemos nuestra buena dosis de drama, pero dentro de un par de capítulos, podremos respirar tranquilas y disfrutar del misterio… lo prometo ^^. Dijiste que Edward también necesitaba sufrir, y yo también creo lo mismo cielo, no me parece justo para nuestra castaña que sea ella sola la que sufra, por eso te tengo preparada una sorpresa al final. La iba a dejar para el tercer capítulo, pero al final me animé por adelantarlo. Espero lo puedas disfrutar… cuídate mucho, besos cielo, y espero leerte en este capi también ^^.

**Kriito Cullen Masen:** Ay ami, ¿qué haría sin ti? Gracias por vetearme este capítulo ami, con esa ayuda pude actualizar más rápido ^^… sólo por eso no te voy a gritar como lo hice con Ime por ir soltando cosas por ahí del fic, esta vez te lo paso reina, pero no vuelvan a discutir acerca de los posibles rumbos que vaya ha tomar Nessie, ¿ok? ¬¬… bueno, tú ya has leído este capítulo, así que no te digo que lo disfrutes, jejeje, creo que _disfrutar, _no es la palabra correcta, pero da igual ^^… estamos hablando cielo. Tkm ^^

**Kpatycullen: **hola cielo ^^… al parecer te llegué a confundir un poco en el capítulo pasado, jejeje, pues bueno, en este capítulo se resolverán casi todas tus dudas. Léelo y si puedes, dame tu opinión… lo apreciaría mucho. Cuídate mucho reina, besos ^^

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas a quienes quiero mucho, y en esta ocasión me ayudaron mucho beteándome y ayudándome con los videos….**

**Para Krito e Ime ^^ **

* * *

"**LOVE YOU 'TILL THE END"**

"_Las horas tristes parecen largas_

_¿Qué tristeza alarga las horas de Romeo?_

_El no tener lo que, teniéndolo, las acorta_

_Enamorado, sin su amor, mientras yo lo siento_"

* * *

"_Puede besar a la novia…"_

La frase dicha por el padre se repetía en mi cabeza como una sentencia inapelable. Pero el verlo a él radiante, besando a otra mujer, sellando con eso un pacto para el resto de sus días, me terminó de matar.

No era la primera vez que los veía compartiendo muestras de amor como aquella, la diferencia radicaba en que en ésta ocasión cobraba un significado diferente.

-Todo va ha estar bien – traté de convencerme por lo bajo cuando sentí el brazo de alguien rodear mis hombros.

-Belli-bells – susurró Emmie a mi lado con la mirada cargada de pena. Traté de sonreírle de regreso, esta pena era mía, no tenía porque cargársela a otros y más en estos momentos – estas espantosa… - comentó tratando de hacerme reír.

-Gracias – mascullé mirando cómo los recién casados descendían del altar para ser abordados por una muchedumbre de personas queriendo felicitarlos.

-Mi propuesta aún sigue en pie – susurró Emmie limpiando mis lágrimas con sus manos. Yo sólo negué bufando por lo bajo.

-¿Y pasar el resto de mis días tras las rejas? – reí con esfuerzo – Gracias, pero no…

-Era un buen plan – suspiró fastidiado.

-Si, claro… - rodé los ojos… "_Secuestro_"_… _eso sólo se le podía ocurrir a Emmet.

-¿Vienes? – preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Luego… - dije instándolo a que se adelantara. Por ahora, necesitaba recobrar la compostura para el segundo round…

* * *

El sol comenzó a perderse por el horizonte. La ilusión del cielo en llamas, cubierto de una gama de colores abrazantes marcaba el final del día y el inicio de la noche. La ceremonia detrás de las puertas de cristal había dado inicio. El primer baile de los recién casado había empezado, pero aquí estaba yo, la dama de honor sumida en su tristeza observando el ocaso desde la terraza.

-¡Maldición Bella!... te estoy llamando desde hace mucho y tu ni caso – masculló una estresada pixie detrás de mí.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Alie? – pregunté cerrando los ojos relajada, disfrutando de las primeras brisas de la noche. A mi lado, mi mejor amiga comenzó a bufar desesperada, pero preferí no afrontarla… todavía.

-Edward esta como loco preguntando por ti – "_Eso dolió_" pensé. Inconscientemente mi mano voló hacia el lugar en donde estaba mi corazón, esperando sufrir una nueva ola de dolor, pero nada, mi corazón permaneció tranquilo esperando paciente. Con el tiempo había dejado de experimentar ciertas sensaciones desde hace mucho, el dolor era el único que permanecía fiel a mi lado - ¿Recuerdas a Edward, verdad?... ese de los ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo…

-Si Alie… recuerdo quién es Edward – dije ahogándome. Y ahí estaba, una nueva ola de dolor arremetió contra mí volviendo a ocupar el lugar en el que moraba mi corazón.

-¿Y recuerdas que tienes que bailar con él? – su voz ahora sonó más suave, sin reproches, sólo con… tristeza. _"¿Por qué tenía que ir regando mis penas a todos los que me rodeaban? No era justo… nada es justo en esta vida"_

-Soy sólo la dama de honor – suspiré – no es importante…

-Para él sí… - murmuró.

-Claro… - dije tomando aire. _"¿Cuánto más dolor podría experimentar mi corazón hasta que dejara de latir? ¿Era posible destruirlo más de lo que ya estaba?"_

-Bella… tal vez no debas… - giré a verla confundida. Alice me miraba indecisa, observando cómo me estrujaba el pecho inconscientemente. Sonreí de verla tan desesperada, se preocupaba demasiado por mí… Yo era fuerte, lo había descubierto en estos últimos años.

-Vamos… - dije jalándola de la mano para abrirnos paso en medio de la gente que rodeaba el centro de la pista.

Una balada suave resonaba en los parlantes. Sonreí reconociendo la canción favorita de Esme y Carlisle, quienes ahora se habían repartido para bailar con los flamantes recién casados. Edward hacía girar a Esme con gracia entre sus brazos mientras ella le daba palmadas cariñosas, antes de acariciar su rostro con añoranza.

Sonreí mirando a la familia que me había acogido con los brazos abiertos desde que tenía consciencia, ellos eran mi segunda familia, la razón por la que aún me mantenía en pie luchando contra este dolor, queriendo hacer las cosas bien…

Sentí como un par de miradas se posaban en mí con insistencia, vagué la vista por toda la sala retrasando el encuentro. Pero su llamado silencioso era como el de un gran agujero negro, atrayente, destructivo y magnético, del cual nunca tuve escapatoria. Sonreí sabiendo que era verdad y afronté su mirada. Edward desde el centro de la pista había detenido su baile, y ahora miraba feliz hacia donde yo estaba parada… _"¿Por qué me hace esto?" _pensé mientras inconscientemente le devolvía la sonrisa.

El sutilmente se agachó hasta posar un suave beso en la mejilla de Esme para luego susurrarle algo al oído. Ella se giró hacia mí feliz, asintiendo ha algún pedido echo por él antes de darle un último beso a su hijo y empezar a caminar hacia mí.

-A estado preguntando por ti desde hace rato – la dulce voz de Esme me llegó como una caricia mientras me estrujaba entre sus brazos.

-Eso dicen – traté de sonreírle.

-Vamos hija… ve… ya no lo hagas esperar más – dijo acunando mi rostro antes de plantar un beso en mi frente.

Di un paso para subir al pequeño escenario cuando la música paró de golpe. Miré asustada al piso, buscando algún cable que me haya llevado en el encuentro, pero nada. Comencé a mirar ansiosa por si alguien más se había percatado del problema, hasta que di con Alice quién me saludaba radiante desde la cabina del DJ, Emmet a su lado me guiñaba un ojo cómplice mientras me alzaba los pulgares, feliz.

-¡Muévete Bella! – lo escuché gritar sobre el sonido de la nueva canción que comenzó a resonar en la estancia. "_Emmet_" pensé rodando los ojos algo avergonzada. "_Vamos Bella, avanza…te está esperando_" me recordó una voz muy parecida a la suya, pero se me hacía muy difícil coordinar mis movimientos en ese momento.

- Bella – su aterciopelada voz me trajo a la realidad, su cálido hálito acarició mi rostro – pensé que habías… desaparecido – murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Tomo mi mano con delicadeza y comenzó a jalar de mí hasta el centro de la pista - ¿Acaso no pensabas bailar conmigo Swan? – preguntó haciendo un mohín adorable.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar Cullen – reí reposando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras nuestra canción llenaba la estancia.

-Ay mi Bella – suspiró sobre mis cabellos - ¿Love you 'till the end? – preguntó después de algunos segundos, yo reí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Alice – comenté lo obvio, mientras el rodaba los ojos - ¿te molesta? – susurré indecisa volviendo a recostar mi rostro en su pecho. Si me iba ha apuñalar, no iba a dejar que viera el dolor que me causaba.

-No cielo – dijo besando mi coronilla – esa siempre será nuestra canción – susurró en mi oído, empezando a cantarla con su perfecta voz.

_I just want to see you_

_When you're all alone_

_I just want to catch you if I can _

_I just want to be there_

_When the morning light explodes _

_On your face it radiates_

_I can't escape_

-I love you 'till the end – su mirada era intensa, y una sonrisa sincera brillaba en su perfecto rostro al pronunciar esas palabras. Con su voz de tenor opacaba con creces a la reconocida banda que surgió en los ochentas… "S_i tan sólo se diera cuenta lo que causa en mí_" pensé volviendo a suspirar por enésima vez.

_I just want to tell you nothing _

_You don't want to hear_

_All I want is for you to say_

_Why don't you just take me _

_When I've never been before_

_I know you want to hear me _

_Catch my breath _

_I love you 'till the end_

_I just want to be there _

_When we're caught in the rain_

-I just want to see you laugh not cry – cantó acunando mi rostro mientras lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de mis ojos.

_I just want to feel you_

_When the night puts on its cloak_

_I'm lost for words don't tell me_

-All I can say – busqué su mirada siguiendo la pista, el sonrió feliz al ver que empecé a cantar junto ha él – I love you 'till the end – susurré.

-I love you 'till the end – repitió él acunándome entre sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo que fuera a desaparecer. Nuestra canción fue llegando a su fin, y la angustia empezaba a hacer acto de presencia de nuevo, suspiré cansada y Edward rió bajito - ¿Por qué lloras tanto princesa? - dijo aún reteniéndome entre sus brazos.

-Es que… - me mordí el labio indecisa – cantas horrible – mascullé haciéndolo reír. Una canción más movida comenzó a resonar en los parlantes y la gente se comenzó a precipitar al escenario.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ed tomándome de la mano cuando comencé ha alejarme.

-Al bufet – comenté tratando de sonreírle – Emmet me prometió que seríamos los primeros en meterle mano a esa torta, antes de que empezaran a cortarla…

-Bella – dijo él riendo, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

-No se notará… mucho – comencé a reír alejándome de él más deprisa cuando vi que su esposa le rodeaba la cintura por detrás – adiós – susurré bajito abriéndome paso entre la gente.

* * *

Una veintena de mesas rodeaban el pequeño entarimado que ahora estaba despejado. Los primeros bailes de la noche habían finalizado y ahora, henos aquí a todos sentados en las mesas, _disfrutando_ de la alegría que emanaban los recién casados…

-Vas a comerte esa cosa – dijo Emmet metiendo la mano en mi plato, llevándose sin esperar respuesta el caviar que reposaba en él.

-Deja que Bella coma tranquila Em – gruñó Edward frente a nosotros – aquí tienes, toma los míos si quieres – dijo tendiéndole su plato.

-No gracias – dijo mi oso divertido – yo quiero los de Bella… - murmuró moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

-Em… ya está todo listo – resopló Alice tirándose como un bólido en su asiento a mi lado, abanicándose con el cronograma de eventos.

-Yo… ¿es necesario? – murmuró Em pálido ajustándose el nudo de la corbata. Edward, su esposa, sus padres y yo reímos al ver que Alice estaba dispuesta a decapitarlo por decir tremenda barrabasada.

-Ya perdí el apetito – gruñó Em cruzándose de brazos cuando Alice se volvió a alejar hacia el maestro de ceremonias.

-Entonces… ¿puedo? – pregunté jalando un poquito su plato para ver su reacción. El gruñó e inmediatamente volvió a tirar de él – dijiste que no tenías apetito – acote forcejeando con él.

-Que haya perdido el apetito no quiere decir que no me lo vaya a comer – masculló volviendo a tirar de él.

-Glotón…

-Renegona…

-¡Emmet! – exclamó Alice quitándonos el plato ha ambos y entregándonos en su lugar un micrófono – ya esta encendido - murmuró bajito mientras lo jalaba de su brazo para que empezara a hablar.

-¡Párate! – mascullamos ambas al ver que se había hundido más en su silla. Edward rió divertido frente a nosotros.

-Bueno… este – dijo golpeando el micrófono logrando que un pitido chirriante brotara de los parlantes, sobresaltando a la gente - ¡Ups!

-Tu copa tonto – dijo Alice extendiéndole la copa.

-Ah, si… si, claro – dijo tomándola de las manos de la pixie mientras recogía un tenedor y golpeaba con este la copa para acaparar la atención de todos - ¡Mierda!

-¡Emmet! – exclamamos cuanto terminó rompiendo el cristal al haberle dado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Estoy bien… estoy bien – comenzó a restarle importancia mientras se limpiaba con el mantel. Para eso, ya todos los invitados miraban expectantes a que el miembro "especial" de la familia comenzara a hablar.

-No te rías Edward – mascullé al verlo desentornillarse de la risa mirando a Emmet.

-Muy bien… ahora sí – resopló mi oso entrecerrando los ojos al mirar a Edward – un sabio me dijo una vez que el mejor discurso del padrino, dura tanto como él novio hace el amor… entonces… ¡Muchas gracias Damas y caballeros! – dijo alzando su copa – ¡Por los novios! – brindó sentándose en su sitió mientras los invitados rompían en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Emmet! – grité tratando de disimular las risas. Mi gran oso me miró radiante, mientras se volvía a levantar pidiendo con un gesto que todos callaran.

-Trataré de ser serio… - sonrió no muy convencido - Realmente no soy el padrino, prefiero que me vean cómo un hombre grande, atractivo y sexy – dijo guiñándole un ojo a las damas del lugar."_Ok, será mejor que le quites el micrófono"_ dictó mi conciencia al ver el extraño brilló en sus ojos, y esa sonrisa que no deparaba nada bueno – Has tenido suerte hermano, para que una mujer dulce, cariñosa, inteligente y hermosa como Angela se haya fijado en ti – comentó soltando una atronadora carcajada – ¡Gracias a Dios que te casaste con él Angela, porque nadie más lo haría! - dijo inocentemente al ver la mirada amenazante que Edward le dirigía, pero la sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos contradecía totalmente su expresión- ¡Bah! Se supone que tengo que hablar también de Eddie – risas suaves se extendieron por el lugar esperando sus palabras – Eddie nació el… bueno nació un día hace mucho años, traté de unir esa fecha con algún otro evento importante, pero nada importante ocurrió ese día, salvo para mí, que fue el día en que empezaron a publicar Dragon Ball en la revista de _Shonen Jump _semanalmente…

-Emmet… - mascullé por lo bajo.

-Sí lo sé Bella – sonrió dándome palmaditas en la cabeza haciéndome gruñir – estuve buscando hace poco en internet algunos versos para dedicárselos a mi hermano… ¡Ay tantas cosas interesantes! – sonrió malignamente – escucha bien estas palabras Eddie… - dijo comenzando a recitar.

_El novio perfecto es generoso._

_Nunca duro, cruel o malo._

_Tiene una sonrisa hermosa que mantiene en su rostro._

_Él novio perfecto gusta de los niños, y juega a su lado_

_Él siempre será un buen padre y un marido perfecto para su novia._

_Él novio perfecto gusta de cocinar, limpiar y lavar la ropa también…_

_Hace las cosas sin que se lo tengas que pedir, para mostrar amor por ti._

_Es el mejor amigo de tu madre y de tu hermana._

_Nunca te hará llorar, ni te infringirá daño de ninguna manera._

-Si este poema es verdad – habló sobre los suspiros de las mujeres – Te vas a convertir en un completo gay – dijo rompiendo en sonoras carcajadas – ¡Por el futuro gay de la familia! – dijo volviendo a alzar su copa – ¡Salud! – exclamó coreado por las risas de todos los invitados.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? – susurró mi amiga tendiéndome una copa de vino.

-Gracias – respondí asintiendo. Un silencio cómodo se situó en medio de ambas. Dentro del local las personas disfrutaban de la fiesta, ajenas a nuestra conversación.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó ahora apoyándose a mi lado, en el balcón de la terraza.

-En nada y en todo – comenté. Ella calló esperando que continuara – pensaba en Edward y en lo feliz que se ve… pensaba en Ángela, y me preguntaba si ella sería capaz de amarlo tanto como yo… y… pensaba en mí, en lo que sería ahora de mi vida sin él…

-Bella… - murmuró Alie acariciando mi cabello.

-El siempre fue mi todo Alie, y durante algún tiempo yo creí serlo para él… pero… ahora es diferente.

-Tu siempre serás la persona más importante en su vida Bella – "_Ojala fuera verdad_" pensé sintiendo correr una lágrima por mi mejilla – ay veces en las que me pregunto… ¿en dónde fue que se terminaron perdiendo? – comentó entrecerrando los ojos.

-A qué te refieres… - giré a verla confundida.

-Es decir… - su hermoso rostro reflejaba la misma confusión que el mío, y eso no era muy común en ella.

-Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos – se explicó – no, espera… - bufé exasperada – déjame continuar – dijo la pixie molesta por mi interrupción. No es un presentimiento, es un hecho… - susurró – desde que los conocí creí que eran novios, no sólo por la manera en la que se comportaban… sino por lo que expresaban: una mirada, una sonrisa, ni siquiera las palabras eran necesarias entre ustedes… La manera en la que tú girabas a su alrededor, acoplándote a él… - calló – y él, tan sobre protector y amoroso contigo… tu siempre has sido la primera para él – sentenció.

-El me considera su hermana, Alie…

-No, no es así… un hermano no deja a tantas novias sólo porque ha su "hermanita" no les agrada, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… ¿cuál es el punto?... al final no dejó ha Ángela – suspiré.

-Y ahí está a lo que quería llegar… ustedes confundieron el amor con la amistad, llegando a un punto muerte del cual no han podido salir, o por lo menos él… ¿Sabes Bella? – dijo llamando mi atención – los seres humanos son muy extraños… tendemos a ir por lo cómodo y seguro, por miedo a afrontar los cambios. Edward se siente _cómodo_ viéndote como una hermana, su mejor amiga, y mientras no salga de esa comodidad, no va a poder ver con claridad… - yo cada vez la miraba más intrigada. _"¿Cuántos vasos de vino habrá tomado hasta ahora?" – _y tú Bella, te fuiste por lo seguro, temerosa de los cambios… si tan sólo te arriesgaras Bella… él te ama, de eso estoy segura.

-Me ama pero le entrega su amor a otra mujer… - reí amargamente.

-De verdad no entiendes, ¿verdad? – farfulló molesta – cuando Edward incluyó a Ángela al grupo por primera vez, me pareció la cosa más retorcida de todas – "_Ahora sí que me perdí_" – él ha ido buscando en cada una de sus parejas a alguien que se parezca a ti…

-Esa es una fea acusación Alice – dije molesta.

-Pero es la verdad, así les duela… tú y ella se parecen mucho en algunas cosas y es justamente esas pequeñas coincidencias lo que Edward ama tanto de ella… sus sonrojos, la timidez que emana, esa compasión que profesa…

-Basta Alice… ¡Sólo haces las cosas más difíciles!

-Pues alguien te las tiene que decir – bufó.

-¿Y qué ganas con eso? Él ya esta casado y no seré yo quien destruya su matrimonio…

-Lo sé… - suspiró.

-¡Ahí están! – exclamó Emmet interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Sácate eso de la cabeza – le ordenó la pixie tirando de la corbata que se había amarrado en la frente.

-Duele… ¡Ay Alie! – se quejó el otro.

-¿Qué querías Em?

-Ed y Ángela ya bajaron, están en la puerta despidiéndose de todos – dijo tirando de nosotras a la puerta.

"_Se va…_" Pensé con el corazón en la mano… _"Era de esperarse Bella… o acaso creías que pasaría su luna de miel en casa" _me dijo una voz muy conocida parecida a la suya en mi cabeza.

Nos detuvimos a un lado de la puerta, toda la escalera había sido ocupada por la familia e invitados quienes gritaban felicitaciones y tiraban flores a los recién casados que ya estaban subiendo a la limosina que esperaba por ellos… _"Se va y no se ha despedido de mí"…_la decepción me embargó pero traté de convencerme que era lo mejor. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los volviera a ver…

-¡Bella!... ¡Bella! – escuché mi nombre ser llamado sobre el barullo pero yo ya estaba dando media vuelta hacia la terraza - ¡Bella! – dijo jalando de mí - ¿Acaso creías que iba ha irme sin despedirme de ti? – murmuró buscando mi mirada, yo sólo negué incapaz de decir algo - ¿Te cuidarás en mi ausencia? – asentí – nada de dejarse llevar por las locuras de Emmet…

-Le quitas la diversión a todo – dije acariciando su rostro.

-Te llamaré ni bien nos embarquemos – prometió.

-Es tu luna de miel, no deberías andar preocupándote por la patosa de tu mejor amiga – sonreí haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Te llamaré… - dijo abrazándome por última vez.

-Angela se terminará cansando de ti – mascullé, aunque muy en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que así fuera.

-Si claro – comentó riendo – Love you till the end – murmuró dándome un último beso en la frente.

-Me too… - susurré – ya vete, perderás el barco – dije empujando sus brazos.

-Hasta pronto mi Bella – dijo corriendo a la limosina que esperaba por él.

-Adiós Amor – susurré al ver cómo desaparecía cuesta abajo.

* * *

La vida es un extraño tapiz de decisiones que van contando una historia. Cada hilo nace de una decisión y termina en una consecuencia, que va moldeando el tapiz de nuestras vidas.

¿Mi tapiz?... Al inicio mi tapiz estuvo formado por hilos sencillos pero hermosos a su manera, creí que era lo correcto y me conforme con esto hasta que por cosas del destino, Ed entró a mi vida. Los hilos ya nunca más volvieron a ser los mismos, su sola presencia le trajo brillo y color a mi monótona existencia.

La base de todo son las decisiones… en el momento en que decidí callar y tragarme mi amor, la belleza de mi tapiz se fue perdiendo poco a poco, ya no brillaba y sus colores dejaron de ser… sombras grises, eso era lo único que se podía apreciar ahora…

Hace más de una hora que Edward se había ido a su luna de miel. No tuve fuerzas para seguir en la fiesta, por lo que decidí no prolongar más mis planes…

Tomé el sweater y mi bolso de mano para el camino, mis maletas ya estaban guardadas en el maletero del auto esperando por mí. Repasé mi habitación por última vez; todo yacía en su lugar, la foto en la que Edward y yo posábamos felices con tan sólo diez años reposaba sobre mi buró al lado de mi contestadora, que marcaba que no había ningún mensaje… "_Te llamaré_" había prometido él y yo sabía que lo haría, pero tal vez para entonces yo ya estaría montada en un avión. No estaba huyendo… no… eso sería lo último que se pasaría por mi cabeza. Pero necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba encontrar mi propio camino y la felicidad que creí perdida. "_Es tiempo de viajar y encontrarme a mí misma_" pensé saliendo de mi habitación antes de cerrar la puerta…

-¿Tus cosas ya están dentro del carro? – masculló Alice, aún seguía enfadada porque le había dicho que quería emprender este viaje sola - ¿No vas a esperar a que te llame? – preguntó caminando detrás de mí.

-Ya es tarde… -suspiré evadiendo el tema. Decirle a Edward que me estaba yendo por un tiempo, era tan complicado como decirle que llevaba años enamorada de él. Saqué la carta que le había escrito de mi bolso y me adentré a mi estudio, Alice me miró escéptica pero prefirió no preguntar para quién era, supuse que ya lo sabía. Mi estudio… cuánto extrañaría ese lugar. Las paredes rodeadas de estanterías hasta el techo, desprendía el olor y sabiduría de libros acumulados durante años. Al frente, una pared de vidrió dejaba que la luz de la luna se colara por esta dándole una imagen fresca a la estancia. Varios sillones de cuero negro reposaba en el centro, y en la esquina posterior un gran escritorio de cedro fino me instaba a acariciarlo. Me acerqué con parsimonia acariciando todo a mi paso, sentí ha Alice mirándome desde la puerta pero preferí ignorarla. Avancé hasta estar detrás de mi escritorio, y me recosté en esa silla plegable en la que me había quedado dormida incontables veces tras horas de estudio. Varias fotos de mi familia y amigos reposaban sobre la gran mesa, varios libros esperaban al otro lado por ser leídos. Suspiré acariciando por última vez la foto desde la que Ed me miraba sonriente, el día de su diecisieteavo cumpleaños… tomé la carta y la coloqué delante del marco, esperando que la encontrara a su regreso.

-Vamos Bella, se nos hace tarde – suspiró Alice llamándome una vez más. A estas alturas, sentía que cada cosa que hacía era como si fuera echa por última vez… negué quitándome ese pensamiento tonto mientras me levantaba del sitio cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré asustada el aparato que marcaba el número de Edward, tragué pesado pero aún no era capaz de contestar, Alice cruzó la estancia en unas cuantas zancadas y levantó el teléfono exasperada – ¡Aló! – masculló – sí, aquí está… - dijo tendiéndome el teléfono – tómalo Bella… - rodó los ojos - te espero abajo – murmuró dándome un poco de privacidad

-Edward – murmuré con un hilo de voz.

_-¿Ocurre algo Bella? – _preguntó con la voz distorsionada por la mala señal – _Alie no se escuchaba muy feliz que digamos… _

-Es Alice – respondí tratando de quitarle importancia. No quería que notara los nervios en mi voz – debe estar en sus días…

_-Si, debe ser… _- murmuró poco convencido – _tuve la esperanza de que te quedaras en la fiesta un poco más, veo que nunca haces lo que espero…_

-Después de que Emmet casi se trae abajo media decoración, preferí salir de ese lugar por mi propia seguridad…

_-¿Qué Emmet hizo qué? _– gritó exasperado – _hiciste bien Bella… _- _¡Edward!_ Escuché que alguien lo comenzó ha llamar desde la otra línea – _este… cielo… tengo que colgar _– susurró algo… ¿emocionado?. "¡No Bella, no pienses en eso!" pensé tratando de alejar la imagen de Edward y Angie de mi mente - _te volveré a llamar… - _dijo apresuradamente.

-No Edward… no es necesario – contesté desesperada al ver que notaría mi ausencia antes de tiempo– probablemente este fuera unos días con Alice… - mascullé, era una pésima mentirosa – ya sabes, cosas de chicas…

_-Ya veo… _- dijo algo confundido. "Estúpida Bella, con lo que te encanta jugar a ser la barbie de Alice" me gritó mi conciencia…

_-Edward, amor_… - la voz de Ángela se fue escuchando más cerca.

_-Cuídate mi Bella… - _dijo Eddie un poco reacio a colgar – _te quiero princesa. _

-Y yo a ti tonto – dije aguantando el llanto.

_-Cuídate por favor – _volvió a rogar – _no quiero ser paranoico, pero, siento que… ¡Dios! Son sólo tonterías mías… _

-Ya deja el chocolate Eddie… - mascullé haciéndolo reír.

_-Ya voy… - _escuché que le gritaba ha alguien cuando lo volvieron a llamar

_-¿Bella?_ – preguntó la voz de Ángela desde la otra línea. "¡Oh Dios Mío!"

-Hola Angie – saludé algo incómoda – este… bueno…

_-¿Todo está bien Bella?_ – preguntó algo confundida. "¿Cómo no estarlo si encuentras a tu esposo llamando a su mejor amiga, el día de tu noche de bodas?... yo lo hubiera dejado estéril ahí mismo… bueno, tal vez no"

-Si Angie, no te preocupes… - mascullé.

_-Ya veo_ – murmuró ella – bueno _Bella, fue un gusto hablarte cielo pero… tenemos que cortar, tu… entiendes._

-Si claro… - dije con esfuerzo.

_-Cuídate_ – susurró – _y Bella…_ - volvió a llamar – _gracias…_

-¿No entiendo? – dije sin pensarlo. ¿Qué tenía que agradecerme?

_-Gracias… por él…_ - murmuró. "¿_¡Qué!? _¿_¡Qué dijo!? ¿Estoy soñando verdad?" _pensé desesperada – _espera, Edward se quiere despedir de ti…_

_-¿Qué te dijo? – _preguntó volviendo a tomar el teléfono, yo aún seguía sin poder contestar – ¿_Bella estás ahí?_

-Si, si… - farfullé – no fue nada… sólo dijo que tenían cosas que hacer… - mentí, otra vez.

_-Ah, claro… - _lo escuché reír, y juraría que lo hacía para ocultar su bochorno- _tengo que colgar Bella… _

-Vienes diciendo lo mismo desde hace media hora… - mascullé – sólo hazlo…

_-Se nota que me quieres – _bufó - _hasta pronto mi tonta Bella… - _dijo haciéndome reír.

-Adiós Edward… - murmuré para cuando ya había colgado.

-¿Ahora sí podemos irnos? – preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, pues me había quedado observando el teléfono con nostalgia.

-Si… vámonos… - murmuré tratando de dejar atrás todo, mis problemas, mis recuerdos y mis miedos…

* * *

**Edward POV **

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en este barco?

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad, pero viendo el crepúsculo alzándose por el horizonte sabía que sólo había sido cuestión de horas. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama tratando de no despertar a Ángela quien había pasado una mala noche producida por el movimiento del barco… si Emmet y Bella se enteraran que mi noche de bodas la pasé junto a mi mujer, en el baño de nuestro camarote, viendo cómo esta se abrazaba al retrete como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tendría que soportar sus burlas durante el resto de mi vida.

"_Bella…" _suspiré tomando la bata que reposaba a un lado de la cama para salir a cubierta. El frió aire matutino terminó de despabilarme, no había podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche y no específicamente porque estuviera cuidando de mi mujer indispuesta, sino por esa continua preocupación que no me había abandonado desde que nos embarcamos en este yate... _"¿Ansioso?" _Sí, tal vez esa era la mejor palabra para calificar ese sentimiento, pero no sabía el por qué de esta situación. Todo estaba bien, Bella estaba bien… no había motivo para sentirme preocupado de esa manera por ella, pero aún así, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ese sentimiento de pérdida se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba… _"¿Pérdida? ya estoy comenzando a divagar"… _

El sol se alzaba detrás de las nubes, anticipando un mal tiempo para aventurarse a las aguas… "_Genial" _pensé sintiendo los vientos alzarse con más fueras contra el pequeño barco, meciéndolo a su antojo_… _

-¡Edward! – exclamó Angie desde el camarote. "_Y aquí vamos de nuevo…" _pensé corriendo ha atenderla.

-Aquí estoy cielo – dije viéndola correr hasta perderse detrás de las puertas del baño.

-Quédate ahí por favor, esto ya es demasiado penoso… - dijo impidiéndome entrar detrás de ella cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Pero Ang…

-Mejor contesta el telé… - calló al sentir una nueva ola de nauseas, para cuando volvió a hablar estaba más agitada – contesta el teléfono Edward… - ordenó con la voz pastosa.

-Voy – dije yendo en busca del aparato que había ido a parar al suelo en medio de la noche.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó desde el baño.

-No sé… - dije viendo extrañado el número desconocido.

-Contesta…- calló y volvió a hablar después de un momento - de una vez Edward…

-¿Aló? - pregunté extrañado, el sentimiento de angustia volvió a hacer acto de presencia…

_-Edward…_ - se escuchó los sollozos desde la otra línea.

-¿Alice? – murmuré asustado - ¿Alice, eres tú? – volví a preguntar al ver que sólo se escuchaban sollozos y gritos desde la otra línea.

_-Edward… - _sollozó – _¡oh Edward!_ – dijo con pena contenida – _es Bella…_

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasó ha Bella? – silencio – ¡Habla de una maldita vez Brandon! – _Desesperado,_ sí, así me sentía…

_-Bella… Bella esta… muerta _– dijo pero ya no escuché más pues el aparato cayó de mis manos estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Edward… ¿qué pasa? – escuché una voz lejana preguntar a mis espaldas – Edward… háblame… - pidió pero mi mente y mi cuerpo parecían actuar en sintonías diferentes – Edward – llegó hasta mí y me giró con esfuerzo - ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó angustiada. Vi que levantó el teléfono y comenzó ha hablar apresuradamente con quien estuviese en la otra línea… pero ya nada me importo…. La voz de Alice se repetía en mi cabeza como una maldición… "_Bella está… muerta"_

-Nooooooo…. – grité derrumbándome en las sombras.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir… ^^

¿Me pregunto si me querrán matar en estos momentos?

Pero bueno, estuvieron advertidas. Esta historia es diferente, así que ahora… empiecen a sacar conclusiones a ver si dan con lo que tengo planeado…

¡Las quiero mucho!

* * *

Patty

"_Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder._

* * *

PD. La siguiente actualización es el último capítulo de GP, espero poder subirla para el 14 de febrero y de ahí seguiría la actualización de Reminiscences… ¡Será un Edward POV ^^! Así que si quieren que actualice rápido, denle al botoncito verde de abajo ^^…


	3. The Hush money

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

* * *

¡¡Hola!! ^^

Estoy publicando algo apurada. ¿Otra vez castigada?. Pues sí ¬¬…

Pero esta vez no puedo decir nada porque mi mami esta malita y hacerla renegar sólo empeoraría las cosas. Anyway!. Un consejo de conejo: tengan pañuelo en mano porque este capítulo esta algo… "sentido".

Espero lo aprecien…

Besos ^^.

* * *

En esta ocasión no voy a poder contestar a cada uno de sus reviews como suelo hacerlo, pero quiero que sepan que los llevo a cada uno en mi corazón. Me alegran el día, y me hacen sonreír al sentirme satisfecha en saber que puedo hacer las cosas bien, por lo menos, escribiendo ^^…

Las adoro mis reinas, muchas gracias a:

**DanGrint: **Ami! Creo que tu odiarías a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre Bella y Ed.

**Adri:** ¿te parece si me das tu correo o una cuenta a la que te pueda enviar los adelantos cada vez que vaya a subirlos? Porque lo haría en FF, pero no sé si este permitido en las reglas…

**Julie Black Lautner: **si el capítulo pasado te hizo llorar, jaja, prepara tus pañuelos para éste ^^. Creo que la palabra que mejor lo resume es: "dolor".

**Brujita0enigma: **uhmm, espero estés bien reina, pero que al terminar de leer esto, termines mejor ^^, aunque lo dudo jejeje.

**Libélula**: sí, demoré. Me daría de cabezazos contra la puerta por eso, pero será para otra. Disfruta de este capi reina y ten pañuelo en mano.

**GrizMoon: **wow! Si el capi pasado te pareció muy dramático, este no sé qué te parecerá… vale, por lo menos estas avisada. Esperaré tu veredicto.

**Adela: **¡Mi reina! Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, pero aquí esta, por fin. Por cierto, este capítulo esta dedicado con mucho cariño para ti. Tu que tanto pedias lágrimas de sangre para Edward, por lo estúpido e imbécil que fue, aquí está, disfrútalo. Por otro lado, te tengo miles de sorpresas con este fic. Tus hipótesis han sido muy acertadas en algunos casos, así que ya verás… espero no defraudarte ^^.

**TheeKonna: **¿Me sigues queriendo? Jejeje. Sorry por la demora reina, pero ando complicada con la vida, así que bueno… paciencia no más te pido, y que tengas un par de pañuelos a la mano para cuando leas esto.

**kkikkaCullen:** bueno reina, la palabra "pronto" para mí tiene un significado relativo, al igual que la palabra "corto", jejeje, así que me tiro al suelo e imploro tu perdón por la demora… pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? (más te vale que digas que sí ¬¬, ¡sin presiones claro! ^^)

**Ibetrh: **¿dijiste Hamlet verdad Ime?. Yo más bien creo que son influencias de Brontë, Carroll y Allende… ya, ok!, también Shakespeare… pero da igual, la cosa es que me mantenga ocupada.

**MaxiPau: **espero que con la traducción de la frase y con los adelantos que dejé en el facebook, hayas podido sacar tu línea de cómo van a ir las cosas… si no, avisa no más reina ^^… besos.

**Prettypurple: ¡**reina! En el capítulo pasado me dijiste cruel… jajaja, ahora en este qué me dirás… "desalmada" ¿tal ves?...jejeje. Aunque no es mi culpa, estoy en abstinencia de chocolate y eso me tiene así…

**Mayreni:** reina! Vaya, por fin una que le tiene pena a Ángela y sí, lamento decir que la pobre sufrirá mucho en este capítulo. Ya verás… esperaré con ansias el ver qué te pareció. Besos.

**Diosapagana: **ami! Mañana en la mañanita beteo Tabú. ¡Lo siento de verdad!. Pero no le puedo dar la contra a mi mom porque esta algo delicada, así que ahora me debo tragar la rabia y hacer lo que me dice… ¡Aish! u__u… besos reina.

**erva: **hola reina, espero sigas ahí leyendo esta historia ^^… disfruta de éste nuevo capítulo, y ten un pañuelo a la mano… jejeje.

**Luly: **jejeje lamento haberte hecho llorar en el capítulo pasado, pero no prometo mucho con éste capítulo. Espero te guste ^^. Ya me dirás qué te pareció luego…

**ROSE: **Oye loca, ¿ya empezaste las clases?... Yo tengo prácticas de gineco y me da flojera ir a mis guardias… Aish! que martirio… tkm, y sigo esperando a mi híbrido.

**Mariale md: **Reina! No estás mal encaminada en tus teorías… pero tendrás que tener paciencia con mi loca cabeza porque ésta nos puede salir con cada cosa ^^. Este capi es un Edward POV por completo, así que no sabremos sobre Bella. ¿Lástima no? Jejeje. Espero te guste, después de todo, cada quien recibe lo que se merece. Besos cielo.

**DeMorcef: **¡Hola! ^^… varias me sorprendieron con la teoría de hacerse pasar por muerta, lamentablemente las cosas son más complicadas. Espero te guste este capi, cada quien recibirá lo que se merece. Un beso cielo, y espero hacerte llorar… que diga, disfrutar. Besos ^^.

**karin cullen: **todas quieren creer que Bella sigue viva, ¿verdad?. Es una lástima que en este capítulo no se hablará mucho de ella, pero el siguiente sí que sí… estará cargado de sorpresas reina. Mientras tanto, ten pañuelo en mano y disfruta de éste.

**ALE:** ¿sorprendida?... Bueno, este capítulo es especial, esta entre la locura y desesperanza. No sé si decirte "disfrútalo", porque la palabra no sería correcta… jaja así que diré: "sólo léelo". Besos reina.

**Kriito Cullen Masen: **ami ^^… creo que Brontë, Allende, Carroll y hasta Shakespeare son mala influencia para mí… creo que para el próximo capítulo tendré que leer algún cómic así no se pone tan dramático…

**Lokaxtv: **gracias a Dios que no sabes dónde vivo, jajaja, porque si el capítulo pasado "casi" te hizo llorar, pues este promete para más… jeje, estás advertida, así que toma tus pañuelos y disfrútalo.

**julie-q: **vaya que demore, pero lo acepto, he estado de perdida… jejeje, entre mi cumpleaños y otras responsabilidades, pues, estoy fregada… pero vale, aquí esta el capi, espero lo disfrutes, y ten tus pañuelos a la mano…

* * *

**Este capi tiene una dedicación especial ^^. Porque amé cada uno de **

**tus reviews, y me hiciste sentir la emoción e indignación **

**que profesabas en cada uno de ellos.**

**Este capi va para ti. **

**Para Adela con cariño ^^**

* * *

**THE HUSH-MONEY**

"_Procurando lo mejor, a menudo estropeamos lo que esta bien"._

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

"_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_¿Qué día estamos hoy?_

_¿Importa?_

_No" _

Doy vueltas entre las sábanas tratando de espantar las pesadillas. Quiero gritar pero no puedo, mi voz se ha ido junto con ella. Otro día más en que una agonía devastadora me consume.

"_¿Por qué me dejaste?_

_¿Por qué ya no te siento más?_

_¿Por qué ahora que descubro que te amo me abandonas al dolor?_

_Si… te amo…"_

Huyo de los recuerdos porque estos lastiman, abren más heridas supurantes en mi destrozado corazón. He perdido el alma y la vida en un instante… ¿Cómo pretenden que siga viviendo con mi alma en la tumba?... No, no puedo… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué destino más insufrible me ha tocado vivir!... No lo quiero… ¡no!

No puedo hablar de _ti_ sin que la voz se me haga trizas, no puedo pensar en _ti_ sin que este doliente corazón se suma más en las sombras. No puedo ni quiero concebir un mundo en el que _tú_ no existas… ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿por qué me dejaste solo en este abismo de dolor?!...

¿Dónde estás?... ¿A dónde has ido alma mía?... ¡Regresa!... ¡Vuélveme loco!... Pero no me dejes seguir muriendo en vida. Desespérame, atorméntame, regáñame, pero regresa… regresa _en cualquier forma_…

"_No importa cómo ni cuándo, pero regresa a mí… _

_Te necesito…" _

Culpo al destino por haberme alejado de ti, me culpo a mí por haber traicionado a mi corazón. Me odio y me detesto por haber dudado. No fue confusión, fue estupidez…

"_¿Para qué he de vivir si tú ya no estas aquí?_

_El mundo no tiene sentido… _

_La vida ha dejado de importar… _

_¿Luchar?... ¿Para qué?"_

-Amor, ¿ya estás despierto? – escucho la voz de Ángela a mis espaldas pero no me giro a verla. La siento acariciar mis cabellos tratando de reconfortarme pero es imposible. Me duele mirarla día a día, pues no hace más que recordarme a… _ella_.

-¿Sigue sin hablar? – la voz de mi madre sonaba cargada de pena desde algún lugar en mi habitación.

- Sí… - la escucho susurrar mientras se levanta de la cama.

-Edward, cariño… háblanos por favor – Esme ya no puede contener el llanto y la desesperación de estar perdiendo a otro hijo. Pero no puedo hacer nada por reconfortarla, las sombras son más fuertes que yo - Edward, hijo… - ruega con lágrimas en los ojos reteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

No quiero ver a mi madre sufrir, pero abandonarme a las sombras es más fácil…

* * *

"_Otro día más…"_

Los minutos pasan dolorosamente, pero… _¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado en realidad?_... Recuerdo a las personas ir y venir por la casa, siempre hablando de _ella_, pero nunca diciendo algo que valga la pena escuchar…

La creen muerta… lo sé… pero me niego a aceptarlo.

Los escucho llorar por _ella _y sentir pena por _mí, _creyendo que no los entiendo pero soy consciente de que sus mentiras no hacen más que lastimar… siempre es lo mismo.

-Edward… - la suave voz de mi madre me llama desde las sombras. La miro, otra vez esta llorando. No me gusta verla así.- vamos cariño, tenemos que cambiarte – trato de levantarme pero vuelvo a caer en cama, tengo los músculos agarrotados. Esme intenta ayudarme pero el llanto que convulsiona su cuerpo no la deja ir más allá. La veo derrumbarse frente a mí… y quiero consolarla…

"_¿Luchar?_

_¿Vale la pena?_

_Las sombras se están disipando pero el dolor sigue presente… _

_Y duele… duele mucho"._

Veo a mi madre llorando en mi pecho. Desespero al verla sufrir. _"Si tan sólo…"_, pienso queriendo acariciarla.

"_Las sombras están dejando de ser, pero el dolor es permanente. _

_Duele… pero creo que puedo". _

Caminando a ciegas en este eterno anochecer encontré un motivo por el cual luchar. Me obligué a reaccionar, a comenzar a controlar mis movimientos. Me obligué a sentir y dejarme sentir, pero mientras más luchaba el dolor arremetía contra mí con más fuerza...

Podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorriendo mi frente por el esfuerzo, las manos me escocían empezando a reaccionar, mi respiración se volvió errática…

-¡Edward! - la voz de mi madre se alzó por los aires asustada. Mi cara estaba contorsionada por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Esme lo notó – hijo… ¿qué te duele? – preguntó angustiada- ¡Carlisle!... ¡Carlisle, ven! – empezó a gritar a voz en cuello.

"_Edward…"_

Su dulce voz me dejo sin aliento por una fracción de segundo antes de que el mar de sombras volviera a revolcarme entre sus aguas. _Devastado_, había estado luchando contra los recuerdos tratando de no pensar en ella, pero era imposible, ¿cómo luchar contra ti mismo, y esperar salir victorioso?. _Desesperado_, su voz no había hecho más que revivir la agonía de su ausencia.

"_No te rindas Edward… lucha", _pidió mi ángel ausente, empezando a perder fuerza.

"_Y ahí estaba de nuevo", _pensé comenzando a llorar como un niño, abriéndome paso en medio del dolor… "_Regresa_", rogué empezando a vivir incompleto, cuando el eco de su voz se apagó por completo. 

Empecé a acariciar el rostro de mi madre distraído, secando las lágrimas a su paso pero metido en el recuerdo de _su _voz. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios haciéndome mirarla intrigado. Esme lloraba sorprendida. Sostuve su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y negué silenciosamente pidiéndole que ya no llorara más.

-¡Oh cariño! – exclamó fundiéndonos en un abrazo – mi niño… mi precioso niño… - murmuraba a través del llanto.

Besé sus cabellos mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarla. Me sentía extraño… "_¿era posible estar muerto y seguir respirando?"..._ Alejé esos pensamientos e intenté concentrarme en la mujer que lloraba entre mis brazos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dándome la imagen de mi padre demacrado y ojeroso vistiendo de negro. Lo miré extrañado, llevaba tiempo sin verlo realmente y parecía que hubiese envejecido demasiado en cuestión de días. _"No había pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?", _pensé arrugando el entrecejo, repasando mi habitación en busca de algo que me diera la razón.

-¡Hijo! – dijo corriendo a abrasarnos a Esme y a mí. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por su rostro y pareció rejuvenecer.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en cama?", _pensé nervioso.

-Calma Ed – inquirió Carlisle viendo que intentaba levantarme, controlado por la ansiedad - ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó volviendo a recostarme en la cama.

"_Quiero levantarme", _quise decirle pero no salió sonido alguno. Ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entendiendo mis deseos para cuando lo volví a intentar, y yo empecé a impacientarme al ver que se rehusaban a dejarme hacerlo.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no permaneces en cama hasta que te vea un doctor? –sugirió mi madre besando mi frente.

"_No, no es necesario", _pensé teniendo que negar de lado a lado al ver que les era imposible leerme la mente.

-Esme, te necesitamos abajo… los de cáterin quieren saber si… - la voz de mi esposa taladró mis oídos cuando cruzó la puerta ataviada en un traje negro. Agaché la cabeza avergonzado.- Ed-dward… - tartamudeó sosteniéndose de la puerta para no caer.

Alcé la mirada nervioso, encontrándome con sus ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de _ella _y a la vez tan diferentes. Negué respirando con esfuerzo a la vez que rehuía su mirada y cerraba los puños sobre las sábanas. "_No podía… eran recuerdos muy dolorosos_"…

-Edward – llamó insegura a la vez que salvaba la distancia que nos separaba con temor – mírame.- pidió. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me indicó que nos habían dejado solos. Me tensé, a la vez que ella se sentaba a mi lado en la cama y empezaba a acariciar mi rostro.

"_Lo siento_", pensé sintiéndome una basura al encontrarme con sus ojos cargados de dolor y reproche. Ángela frunció el ceño angustiada, una serie de arrugas poblaron su frente instigándome con su mirada al ver que no contestaba nada. "_No encuentro mi voz", _quise decirle, pero silencio, sólo un incómodo silencio se situó en medio de ambos. Suspiró derrotada, y me apresuré a negar nervioso al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos, pero fue en vano, sólo conseguí verme más patético y miserable.

-Es más fuerte que yo…-susurró para si misma- siempre lo fue… - murmuró dejándome confundido, y sin dar otra explicación se perdió por la puerta, huyendo de mi presencia que parecía lastimarla.

"_¿Qué?... ¿qué fue eso?_"…

* * *

Me sostuve con esfuerzo de la baranda, ayudándome de ésta para llegar al final de las escaleras. El murmullo de conversaciones casuales se colaba por la puerta entreabierta al final del pasillo que daba al gran salón, - "¿_Qué diablos esta pasando?_"- pensé intrigado al ver que mozos en traje, salían y entraban por esta puerta llevando bandejas cargadas con bocaditos y bebidas.

Una lúgubre melodía iba tomando intensidad conforme me acercaba al gran salón. El corazón se me hizo trisas – "_ellos no pudieron. No, no eran capaces de…" _- tragué en seco, espantado con la sola idea. Mis pies se hicieron de plomo y no pude avanzar más, tan sólo un par de metros me separaban de la estancia, pero el miedo y el dolor me retenían en ese lugar, – "_¡vamos Edward!"_ - me dije a mí mismo apoyándome en la pared, intentando tranquilizarme.

Cerré los ojos recostando la frente en el frio muro. Esme me había pedido que me quedara en cama prometiendo volver pronto, pero mi inquieto corazón me había llevado a esta situación, - "_¿cómo estar tranquilo?"-_ suspiré por enésima vez intentando regular mi errática respiración. "_Maldición_", pensé golpeando el muro frente a mí…

-Señor, lo puedo ayudar - la voz de un joven me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el mozo mirándome con cautela. Asentí, pero el joven me miró escéptico esperando que me desplomara en cualquier momento. Bufé fastidiado alejándome de él rumbo al gran salón cuándo éste me detuvo algo nervioso.

-Lo siento señor, es una reunión privada… - dijo intimidado por mi mirada. "_¿Una reunión?... ¡Que diablos!... ¡demonios!_". Tiré de mi brazo molesto, dispuesto a abrirme paso a la fuerza, pero el joven parecía empecinado en cumplir con su trabajo. _"A la hora que venía a echar de menos mi voz", _pensé haciendo de lado al joven – ¡espere! – gritó el pobre iluso cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Edward… - dijo Ángela saliendo por esta, pero no pude prestarle atención.

Mi corazón dejó de latir y un grito agónico escapó de mis labios. Me sentí mareado, asqueado, débil. Tuve que luchar para no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba al ver el circo que habían armado.

"_No…no_"

"_No_…"

Repetía incansablemente moviéndome como autómata entre la gente. Fotos de _ella_ colocadas en cuadros oscuros por toda la sala, coronas fúnebres bajo éstos dándole un sentido erróneo a toda esta situación – "_porque ella no estaba muerta, no lo estaba"_ -, rostros indiferentes paseando y conversando de algo que no tenía sentido para mí.

"_No_"

"_¡No!"_

Me faltó el aliento y dejé de respirar al detenerme frente a un gran cuadro desde el que _ella_ me sonreía radiante. Una pequeña urna yacía bajo ésta y velas encendidas iluminando la perfecta imagen me calaron los huesos a pesar de que no hacía frio.

-¡NO! – grité agónico dejándome caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro – ¡NOOO! – volví a gritar en medio del gran silencio que se había formado.

-Edward hijo… - escuché sollozar a mi madre desde algún lugar en la habitación. Vi sus intenciones de correr hacia mí pero fue detenida por mi padre.

-¡ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA! – grité desesperado – ella… esta… viva – susurré impotente, ahogándome con mi llanto – está viva… - repetí jalándome los cabellos queriendo acabar con esa farsa.

-Edward… - pude reconocer la voz de Emmet cargada de pena y rabia a pocos pasos de mí, cuando lo sentí tirar de mí para sacarme del lugar.

-¡Aléjate! – grité empujándolo contra uno de los cuadros que se hizo trizas cuando éste calló sobre el– todos… -susurré impotente sin inmutarme por sus caras de desaprobación- ¡FUERA! – grité fuera de mí, empezando a romper los arreglos florales - ¡LARGO! – las cosas empezaron a caer, el cristal se hizo añicos en el suelo, pero la gente sólo me miraba con pena moviéndose para darme paso. – largo… - dije abatido cuando sentí una mano estrellarse en mi mejilla.

-¡BASTA! – el impacto me dejó aturdido por unos segundos cuando pude enfocarme en esa pequeña persona que me había golpeado – ¡Cállate de una maldita vez Cullen! – bramó Alice furiosa, sus pequeños puñitos se cerraron con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo y pude ver a Ángela que tiraba de ella para alejarla de mí.- eres un… ¡un maldito hipócrita!.- inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos.- vienes… vienes a hacerte la víctima después de todo el daño que has hecho… - le di la espalda, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y ver el sufrimiento que estaba pasando. _Yo conocía ese dolor_. Luché por controlar los sollozos, y poner una máscara de indiferencia tras sus palabras pero sólo conseguí enfadarla más con mis acciones.

- Quiero que todos se larguen de mi casa - mascullé entre dientes, tragándome la rabia al empezar a caminar en medio del destrozo.

-¡Eres un pobre cobarde!… - inquirió Alice tirando de mí para que la afrontara - ¿crees que eres el único que esta sufriendo, eh Cullen?... ¿crees que todos te deberíamos tener pena ahora?... ¡Maldición!... ¡Fue tu culpa!

-Alice por favor… - pidió Esme entre sollozos.

-Déjala Esme. – dije con el ceño fruncido - ¿yo la maté? ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?... – dije sintiendo el dolor arremeter contra mí, pero controlándome para no mostrar debilidad – "_no delante de ellos, ya no"_ - , y no hice nada por detenerla cuando empezó golpearme el pecho.

-Tú la mataste… ¡TU CON TU MALDITA CEGUERA LA FUISTE MATANDO POCO A POCO!… -"_No_, _no por favor_", pensé deseando que se callara - Bella nunca se hubiese ido si tú no hubieses sido tan imbécil – los sollozos de Ángela tomaron fuerza, mientras Alice disfrutaba del sufrimiento que ya no pude ocultar. Sus palabras me habían dejado desarmado.- Bella siempre te amó Cullen… siempre… - dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Negué desesperado.

-No… - volví a negar alejándome de ella.- no… ella nunca… -las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca, y vi cómo mi vida a su lado transcurrió como en una película. Todos sus sacrificios, todo el dolor que le cause, todo ese amor.-Bella – murmuré perdido en recuerdos dolorosos – perdóname Bella – pedí en un hilo de voz, abandonándome en un llanto silencioso. _"Yo te lastimé y al hacerlo, acabé con mi propia vida"._

-Es muy tarde para lamentarte Cullen – sollozó Alice siendo retenida por Emmet, quien había acudido a su lado cuando la vio desmoronarse- es muy tarde – volvió a repetir sollozando angustiada.

-Edward – les día la espalda, siendo imposible sostenerles la mirada cuando Emmet habló – vete por favor – pidió con la voz cargada de amargura, empezando a alejarse con Alice en brazos.

-Tú perdiste a Bella – susurró Alice a mis espaldas – nosotros los perdimos a ambos – inquirió dejándose llevar.

* * *

La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza contra las lunas del auto. La luz de un poste en mal estado titilaba en la esquina opuesta a donde estaba estacionado, desdibujando las sombras de figuras ocultas en un callejón cercano.

**20 de Diciembre **

Había pasado un año desde que me fui de casa dejando atrás todo recuerdo doloroso. Un año en el que anduve sin rumbo fijo, buscando apaciguar esta congoja con placeres mundanos durante el día, para luego recaer en una aguda depresión durante la noche.

Me convertí en un ser insociable por naturaleza, hallando en la soledad el consuelo que no podía encontrar en compañía de otros, pero ese pequeño resquicio de paz se veía interrumpido ocasionalmente cuando visitaba a mi familia. Intente calmar su preocupación por mi deteriorado estilo de vida, pero después de cada visita infructuosa en la que sólo conseguí abrir nuevas heridas, desistí de hacerlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que abracé a Esme por última vez, o desde que vi sonreír a Alice sinceramente. Emmet se había mudado y Ángela…

Apuré la botella de coñac cuando los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flash Back

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escuché bufar frustrada pero decidí no darle más cabida para que empezara con una nueva retahíla de reproches. Siempre era lo mismo. Observé absorto mis manos esperando que empezara con ese discurso que me sabía de memoria…

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar huyendo? – preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la mía para llamar mi atención.- Esme te extraña y yo también – suspiró soltándome dolida al ver que no me inmutaba por sus palabras. Me pasé la mano por mi pronunciada barba luchando por mantener una máscara de indiferencia. Ella me miró impaciente, buscando en mis ojos alguna respuesta.- ¿estás comiendo bien?, cada vez que nos vemos te veo más delgado – asentí agradecido que el mozo llegara en ese momento a dejar nuestro pedido.

-¿En dónde estas durmiendo? – volvió a atacar con otra pregunta – tienes una casa Edward, no necesitas estar viviendo en esa… ese lugar – se corrigió, intentando no despreciar mis últimas adquisiciones.

-Lo sé Ángela – dije sin inmutarme por su vacilación, apurando un raviol para no tener que hablar más.

-Pues regresa entonces – susurró- tu ausencia no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas…

-No es sencillo – acoté sin muchos ánimos de seguir con esa conversación.

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado – inquirió – pareces empecinado en buscar tu propia destrucción – apuré la copa de vino tratando de pasar por alto sus palabras. Ella me miró expectante pero no iba a conseguir una confesión de mí si era eso lo que quería.

-Alice quiere que regreses – susurró poco después – está arrepentida y te extraña mucho – asentí incómodo pues era un tema espinoso para mí, a pesar de que no la culpaba de nada.

-Dile que la quiero y que no tengo nada que perdonarle – dije con voz monocorde tratando de ocultar las emociones que me habían producido esas simples palabras. Ella asintió resignada.

-¿Hasta cuándo la vas a seguir llorando? – preguntó con la mirada fija en su plato. Dejé de comer molesto.

-Basta Ángela – dije perdiendo el apetito.

-No Edward, basta tú – pidió - ¿no ves todo el daño que te estas haciendo? – preguntó indignada - ¡Estás más muerto que vivo! – exclamó llamando la atención de las mesas contiguas – te aferras a una idea imposible y buscas a alguien que no puede ser hallada – cerré los puños debajo de la mesa, luchando por controlar la ira que me consumió tras sus palabras. No podía descargármelas con Ángela, ella no buscaba lastimarme, pero sus palabras dolían.

-Bella no esta muerta – mascullé entre dientes.

-Ella murió en ese accidente de avión – dijo con pena – es hora que lo aceptes.

-No, eso es mentira – contradije. Siempre era la misma discusión.- nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

-Edward… - intentó hacerme razonar, pero no encontró palabras para acabar con mis esperanzas. Sus grandes posos profundos brillaban decepcionados, sus mejillas arreboladas me hacían recordarla a… _"No"_, negué luchando contra los recuerdos – eres terco – la escuché bufar cansada, pero mis pensamientos ahora estaban con otra persona.

-Yo no digas más Bella – sonreí melancólico – por favor…

-Ángela, soy... Ángela – _"Maldición", _pensé siendo consiente de mi craso error. La vi suspirar mirando triste su plato, y me forcé a buscar las palabras correctas para no lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho.

-Perdóname Angie – _"Ok, eso no fue muy original"_, pensé viendo cómo empezaba a guardar sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse. No la amaba, pero era una gran amiga y no se merecía todo el daño que le estaba causando.

-¿Crees que alguna vez sentirás por alguien, lo que sentiste por Bella? – preguntó buscando en mis ojos la respuesta. Negué siendo incapaz de mentir. La vi sonreír, pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos y me odié por eso.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté preocupado pues no podía dejarla marchar en ese estado.

-Te quiero Edward – susurró – pero no puedo seguir siendo la mujer invisible para ti. Estoy cansada. – murmuró limpiándose una lágrima – estoy exhausta de ser sólo un hombro en el cual puedas llorar. Quiero… quiero ser otra parte del cuerpo para ti – asentí comprendiendo que eso era imposible – quiero ser… la Bella de alguien.

-Perdóname – supliqué – nunca quise lastimarte.

-Lo sé – asintió- y está bien, no es tu culpa. Nunca planeé sentir algo por ti, simplemente pasó. – dijo dándome la espalda.

-Lo siento – susurré viéndola perderse por la puerta del restaurant.

* * *

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Pocas fueron las veces en que la volví a ver después de ese día, pues nos estábamos divorciando de esta situación enfermiza y errónea. Yo no la podía amar, y ella se merecía a alguien mejor que yo. Fue por eso que no puse objeción alguna cuando una la solicitud de divorcio llegó un día cualquiera a la pocilga en la cual estaba _viviendo_. Lo difícil fue negociar con ella; yo tenía demasiados vienes que no iba a necesitar dentro de algún tiempo, pero ella se rehusó a aceptarlos. Siempre tan noble…

Resoplé. Por fin había dejado de llover y yo seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar de siempre. Apuré el último trago de mi bebida intentando calmarme por lo que iba a hacer. Un año había pasado y en medio de mi miseria había encontrado las fuerzas para llevar a cabo mis planes, pero antes necesitaba realizar una cosa que me había estado carcomiendo la cabeza y los sueños. Tenía que regresar a ese lugar por una última vez. Sentirla y saber que pronto todas las cosas irían para bien. Pronto estaríamos juntos.

Giré la llave del carro, dejando que el motor se calentara. Tenía una nueva esperanza que me hacía sonreír en medio de este abismo de dolor. _"Falta poco"_. Sonreí por última vez dándole marcha al carro. Un vagabundo revolvía la basura en un callejón cercano cuando lo pasé a gran velocidad. Pensé que las diferencias entre ese pobre hombre y yo no eran muchas: ambos éramos seres exiliados, tal ves por decisión propia o por cosa del destino; ambos éramos seres errantes en busca de un mejor camino; ambos encontrando abrigo en las alas de la oscura soledad. Siempre incomprendidos. Aprendiendo de la noche a sentir más allá de la piel, oír y no sólo escuchar, ver y comprender, pero no ser comprendidos. La sabia ciencia de la oscuridad…

* * *

¿Me odian?

¿Me quieren?

¿Me van a tirar tomates?

¿Las hice llorar? ^^…

No diré que estoy disfrutando de esta situación porque se me vendrían encima, pero diré que quedé bastante satisfecha con éste capítulo.

* * *

Patty

_"Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder._

* * *

PD. ¡El siguiente capítulo tiene sorpresa! Y no lo digo por Bella ^^… jejeje, pero tendrán que esperar que actualice antes GP. Nos estamos leyendo…

¿REVIEWS?

DENLE AL SEXY BOTONCITO VERDE

Y HÁGANME FELIZ ^^


	4. Forget You

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale, no voy tan mal después de todo. Después de la publicación de "Mine" (un nuevo placer culpable) y por la presión de cierto grupo que no quiero mencionar (¬¬) aquí estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo de Remi –extrañaba tanto esta historia (u_U)-, espero les guste. No está tan lacrimógeno como los anteriores, pero es una parte importante para lo que se viene. Y antes de que me olvide, este capítulo va dedicado para dos pequeños angelitos que han venido a iluminar este mundo. ¡Para Clarissa y Mia Regina! _Porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y nuestra fe, la que nos sostiene. _

N.A: Gracias a mi bella beta APAP por haber corregido el capítulo *-*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Forget you**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Porque llegó el momento de que alce las alas rotas y vuelva a volar…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El agua de la pileta reflejaba la sonrisa de la luna, altiva y socarrona. Los azulejos ya desgastados por los años mantenían aún el brío de paisajes lejanos. Edward estiró las piernas dejándose caer sobre la banca. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo, pero sus recuerdos aún seguían intactos.

Una nube cruzó sin prisas sobre la luna desdibujando su imagen por una fracción de segundo. La noche había caído sobre la plaza, trayendo consigo las voces de una ciudad desolada. No muy lejos de ahí, un perro callejero se abrió paso en medio de los matorrales fijando su vista sobre el hombre que descansaba sobre la banca. Despacio, como si aún no lo hubiese reconocido, el chucho se fue acercando, repitiendo un ritual que se había vuelto costumbre entre ambos. Edward lo miró, la luz de la noche se reflejó sobre su pelaje de color del whisky.

_Tan dócil, tan solitario. _

Metiendo las manos en la bolsa de papel que había traído consigo, sacó una servilleta en la que había envuelto el pedazo de filete y panes que no llegó a comer. Colocándola a sus pies, vio como el animal se acercó a él, lamiendo su mano en el proceso antes de volcarse sobre el alimento.

_Tan fiel._

-Eso es amiguito.- dijo rascándole tras las orejas, mientras lo observaba comer con avidez.

Tras vaciar el contenido de un cartón de leche sobre un pocillo, volvió a recostarse sobre la banca. Distraído con los recuerdos. Mirando hacia el edificio que se divisaba tras los muros de ese parque. _Recordando. _Tanto tiempo y aún seguía doliendo como si fuera ayer.

_-Sabes que es perfecto Edward, la vista es maravillosa. –dijo Bella asomándose a través de la azotea. Los rayos del sol dieron reflejos dorados sobre su cabellera suelta mientras un par de hoyuelos marcaron su sonrisa. _

_Era tan difícil negarle algo viéndola tan feliz, pero debía intentarlo. Era tan peligroso que viviera sola. - Bella, esto está tan lejos del centro..._

_Un puchero adorable se formó en el rostro de la castaña, haciéndolo olvidar la sarta de escusas que había estado practicando para ese día. No, no valía la pena hacerla disgustar… _

Edward sonrió melancólico mirando hacia la nada. _Recuerdos._ No hace mucho tiempo, ambos habían estado sentados en esa misma banca. Disfrutando de un día soleado, que traía consigo los primeros brotes de la primavera. Los niños jugaban en la pequeña plaza. Las madres conversaban despreocupadas, manteniendo siempre un ojo sobre sus hijos. Bella sonreía risueña, desojando un pequeño geranio mientras hablaba de todo y de nada. _La extrañaba, demasiado… _

Whisky hocicó su mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era absurdo, pero Edward creyó vislumbrar una sombra de tristeza en los ojos del chucho. Espantando los recuerdos acarició al perro, intentando tranquilizarlo mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

_Tanto tiempo queriéndolo, y aún era tan difícil…_

_-_Vamos pequeño, llegó la hora.- levantándose, miró por última vez aquella banca que había sido testigo mudo de tantos momentos. Y muy en el fondo, esperaba no tener que volver a verla nunca más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nada había cambiado._

Parado frente al umbral sentía que el tiempo no había pasado por ese lugar. Las rosas bajo la terraza seguían tan hermosas como la última vez que las vio. El suave perfume de éstas, impregnaba la noche despejada trayendo consigo el recuerdo de _su_ fragancia. Curioso, Whisky olfateaba entre los pequeños arbustos del cuidado jardín, empezando a marcar su territorio, mientras Edward se debatía entre entrar o dar marcha atrás, como venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, miró en busca de fuerzas para estirar la mano y abrir la puerta que lo separaba de un lugar que había venido ignorando. Cuatro centímetros de consistente cedro lo separaban del lugar que alguna vez consideró como suyo. Cuatro centímetros de materia inerte y una llave, lo resguardaban de un lugar lleno recuerdos. Tan sólo hazlo, pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras metía la llave en el pomo y abría la puerta.

Bien dicen que el olvido es un sótano lleno de recuerdos, prestos para ser desempolvados cuando menos se los necesita. Amargos. Difíciles de tragar. Pero ahí estaba parado, removiendo el polvo en busca de vida. Las luces mortecinas del pasillo a esas horas de la noche le daban un aspecto lúgubre y olvidado a un lugar tan lleno de vida años atrás. Edward miró hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. El número 2 aún se podía vislumbrar en un letrero desgastado por el óxido, mientras que las siglas T. G. habían sido reemplazadas por un sencillo papel que titulaba: "En venta". Suspirando, pensó que esa noche no tendría más testigos que Whisky y la oscuridad. Poco a poco los habitantes de ese lugar habían ido abandonando el edificio en busca de la ruidosa vitalidad de la ciudad. Inclusive la anciana Theodora Green parecía haberse dado por vencida.

Mientras seguía su camino hacia el cuarto piso, se preguntó qué había llevado ese lugar al abandono. Era como si la vitalidad de ese sitio se hubiera esfumado de las paredes como lo hizo la presencia de Bella. Edward se detuvo de golpe al llegar a su destino. A diferencia de los pisos anteriores, el descalzo de ese lugar estaba muy bien cuidado. El letrero con el nombre de Bella Swan seguía colgado de su sitio a la espera de su dueña.

No, ella ya no iba a regresar.

Cerrando los ojos intento dejar de sentirse vacio mientras se movía a tientas hacia la puerta. Lo mejor era terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió cuando la puerta cedió sin la necesidad de una llave. Afuera la vida continuaba, pero ese lugar parecía detenido en el tiempo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con más fuerza y una agónica necesidad de ser sostenido lo consumió mientras se abría camino por un pasillo lleno de memoria. Nada había cambiado, pensó con nostalgia. Todo seguía en su lugar, como si la vida no hubiese abandonado ese sitio. Las lágrimas lucharon por nublarle la visión pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Ya no. Si algo le agradecía al dolor y a la soledad era que su corazón ya no podía romperse en más pedazos, ya lo había perdido todo.

-Vamos pequeño.-dijo, sintiendo después de mucho tiempo que la sensación de entumecimiento estaba comenzando a remitir.

Edward sonrió al ver a Whisky moverse con desconfianza tras sus piernas mientras encendía las luces de la sala. Cuadros de todos los tamaños cubrían las paredes, llenos de paisajes y figuras abstractas, y el nombre de Bella figuraba en cada uno.

-_Sigo sin entender nada de esto Bella. _

_Bella rodó los ojos y trató de explicárselo por enésima vez. _

_-No hay nada que entender, todo depende de la perspectiva desde que lo mires._

_Edward inclinó la cabeza en un ángulo diferente y sonrió.-Así parece una puerta, sobre otra puerta y sobre otra puerta… _

_Entrecerrando los ojos, Bella apartó el cuadro para girarse a verlo con los brazos en jarras.- ¡Si, es un puerta!-exclamó molesta. _

_-¿En serio?_

_-No.-le dijo ella sonriendo, mientras empezaba con otro nuevo boceto. _

Acarició los cuadros mientras dejaba volar los recuerdos rumbo a _su_ despacho. Había tanto de ella en cada uno de ellos, pensó sonriendo. Bella nunca se debió haber ido, y le jodía tanto ser él quién se había quedado. Dando una última mirada atrás, abrió la puerta del lugar en el que había pasado horas enteras junto a ella, recordando la vez en que le sugirió mudar su cama a su oficina pues entre sus horas de lectura y el tiempo que le dedicaba a sus pinturas, pocas veces pegaba cabeza en una superficie plana.

Los rayos de la luna se abrían paso a través de las cortinas entre abiertas dándole un aspecto siniestro a ese lugar lleno de sueños del pasado. Las estanterías seguían llenas a rebozar de sus libros favoritos. Libros que él se había encargado de conseguir en su gran mayoría. Edward recorrió con la mirada ese lugar cubierto por las sombras, tratando de apartar la sensación de estar siendo observado. Tentado de salir afuera, donde la luz artificial de la sala mantenía a raya sus emociones, tomó a Whisky entre sus brazos y se movió por el cuarto hasta dejarse caer tras el escritorio de cedro en el que la había visto sentarse a trabajar infinidad de veces.

-¿_Hiciste lo que te dije?-la voz de Edward la hizo saltar sobre su silla. Había estado tan ensimismada en el final de su nueva obra que no lo había visto venir. _

_-¿Matar al personaje y dar por acabado todo?_

_Edward asintió sentándose frente a ella mientras tomaba los apuntes de su último capítulo._

_-No.-dijo Bella pegándole en las manos para que dejara de mover sus notas. _

_Él apartó las manos haciéndose el ofendido. -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?_

_Ella negó, ignorándolo otra vez. -No tengo problemas.-musitó Bella empezando a sentirse realmente ofuscada. _

_-Necesitas sexo. _

_Bella se ahogó de la impresión. No era posible que lo hubiese notado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie, y eso implicaba el tener sexo. Desde que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Mr. Increíble, el sexo ocasional pasó de ser interesante a ser simplemente innecesario. Pero si Edward, el ser más despistado del planeta se había llegado a dar cuenta, era porque definitivamente estaba entrando en un periodo crítico. Dios, necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza y tenía que ser ahora. _

_-Vamos Bella, no lo decía en serio.-dijo Edward temblando en su silla antes que rompiera a reír descontroladamente. _

_-¡Eres un cretino! -Una sonrisa torcida iluminó su rostro, consiguiendo que a Bella se le disparara el pulso. Estúpidas hormonas, pensó, sintiéndose sonrojar.-Fuera de aquí.-gruñó enfurruñada, levantándose para echarlo fuera de su sacrosanta oficina. _

_Edward fue más rápido y en un par de pasos ya estaba tras la puerta observándola divertido desde el umbral.- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy?_

_-¿Y yo te he dicho alguna vez lo que te haría si me dieras unos minutos con ese cuello tuyo y una soga resistente?_

_Una sonrisa sensual se extendió por la cara del cobrizo haciéndola temblar. Demonios. No debió decir eso.- ¿soga?-preguntó guiñándole un ojo.-nunca lo mencionaste pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias. _

_-Lárgate Cullen. _

_-¿Helado? ¿En el Parisino?_

_-Fuera.-dijo Bella empezando a cerrar la puerta pero Edward fue más rápido y puso un pie para que no consiguiera cerrarla del todo. _

_-Tienes razón, mejor no. Te puedes resfriar.-murmuró razonando consigo mismo de manera adorable.-Mejor un Café, en el Monttie's Coffee de la esquina a las 6. _

_Bella sonrió a pesar de si misma.-Tengo trabajo Cullen…_

_-Entonces paso por ti a las 8 y no puedes llevar el trabajo contigo. _

_-Que no…_

_-Vamos Bella, necesitas relajarte._

_Bella lo miró ceñuda, él no solía ser tan insistente siempre.- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-dijo presintiendo lo peor._

_Edward se sonrojó. _

_-Quiero presentarte a alguien…_

Edward suspiró apretando a Whisky entre sus brazos. El chucho no se alejó, parecía presentir el mal estado de su amo. Alargando la mano encendió la contestadora que reposaba al lado de un cuadro en la que una sonriente Bella sonreía hacia la cámara. La luz del aparato parpadeó antes de que la voz de la castaña rompiera el silencio de la habitación.

"_Hola, soy Bella y en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa. Bueno, eso es obvio. Empecemos de nuevo. Si eres del trabajo di lo que tengas que decir o cuelga. Si eres Emmet, maldita sea Em, tú solo cuelga. Si eres el estúpido de Edward Cullen, ¿qué diablos haces llamando a casa? Y si eres un vendedor de seguros o mi abogado, me mudé a la China y no estoy segura de volver. Ahora sí, deja tu bendito mensaje antes de que se acabe la cinta…"_

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su voz lo llenara en busca de una calidez que había perdido junto a su corazón.-Bella…-susurró escuchando la grabación una y otra vez, mientras el tiempo pasaba indiferente a su alrededor.

Las luces del cuarto se encendieron de golpe, desubicándolo por un momento. Afuera, la noche estaba dando paso a la mortecina luz del amanecer mientras dentro, el clima caldeado de la habitación lo había adormecido hasta dejarlo caer dormido en un sueño intranquilo. Edward no supo en qué momento de la noche se había dejado vencer por el sueño pero cuando Whisky saltó sobre su regazo tenso por la interrupción, tuvo que retenerlo al verlo ladrar furioso hacia la persona parada en el umbral. Ansioso por la interrupción, Edward sostuvo a Whisky con más fuerza de la necesaria para que no se fuera contra el intruso.

-Edward…

La suave voz de la mujer frente a él denotaba una fragilidad que no había esperado escuchar en ella. El brío y la alegría habían huido de sus ojos para ser reemplazados por una gran nada. Alice lo recorrió con una mirada carente de emociones, hasta que reparó en el perro que se retorcía entre sus brazos. Arqueando las cejas, observó la tensa postura que su hermano mostraba, mirándola como si fuera una aparición o un juego de su distorsionada cabeza.

-Edward.-musitó. Debatiéndose en la mejor manera de acercarse a él sin asustarlo.

Edward no hablo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par negó la imagen de la mujer frente a él. Alice era la última persona que espera ver en ese lugar. La última persona que esperaba encontrar después de todo lo que se dijeron. Él no la culpaba. La quería demasiado y lamentaba día a día el haber perdido su cariño junto a la presencia de Bella.-Ya estaba por irme.-musitó. Con la voz apretada por las emociones. Tomó a un tenso Whisky entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta, avanzando con prisa cuando pasó por un lado de Alice.

-Detente Edward.-gruñó la pequeña mujer tomándolo por el brazo para girarlo.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una furia que Edward no había visto momentos atrás. Preparándose para su desprecio, cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo listo para recibir sus golpes, pero no estuvo listo para lo que ella dijo.- No te vuelvas a ir por favor. No lo hagas Edward. Perdóname hermanito.-sollozó Alice abrasándose con fuerza a su cuerpo desesperada por sentir su calor.-Lo siento tanto Edward. Lo siento tanto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, con una llorosa Alice entre sus brazos. Había estado meciéndola con cariño, intentando calmar una desesperación que él conocía muy bien. Suspirando. La apretó con más fuerza intentando retener el calor en sus cuerpos. Una calidez que había dejado de sentir, lo barrió haciéndolo encogerse en su sitio.

-Te estoy mojando toda la camisa.-murmuró Alice hipando. A la vez que se limpiaba la nariz de manera escandalosa, antes de mirarlo curiosa.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Edward, al verla con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa hecha un desastre. Su Alice había cambiado mucho.

-No importa pequeña.

Alice sonrió a pesar de si misma. Había pasado por un mal momento después de la muerte de Bella, pero perder a Edward sería algo que no podría soportar y lo había comprendido de la peor manera.

-Lamento haber sido tan…

-Shush…-Edward la calló dándole un beso en la frente antes de ayudarla a levantarse.- no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad.

Alice torció los labios disgustada, mirándolo con las manos en jarras una vez más. Edward sonrió, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca. Alice y su bipolaridad era una de ellas.

-Nunca aceptas unas disculpas, ¿verdad Cullen?

-Si las acepto, es sólo que no tengo nada que perdonarte Alice.

Ella lo ignoró y se giró a ver al perrito que la miraba receloso desde el mueble. Sonriéndole tendió las manos hacia el animal, haciendo ruiditos infantiles para que se dejara acariciar. Edward se rió con ganas cuando vio a Whisky enseñarle los dientes en advertencia, para luego correr a los brazos de su amo al ver que Alice no se rendía en sus esfuerzos por acercarse al animal.

Alice bufó.

-Perro tonto…-murmuró fastidiada.

Edward se agachó para coger a Whisky del suelo y le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.-No es tonto Alice, sólo sabe lo que le conviene.

Alice blanqueó los ojos, girándose en busca de su bolso.

-Es tonto como su dueño.-musitó buscando entre sus cosas.

Edward negó, debería sentirse ofendido pero estaba realmente divertido por la situación.- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Tengo el departamento vigilado.-contestó ella leyéndole la mente. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido tras su confesión pero ella ni se inmutó - Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que regresar a este lugar y afrontar la situación…

-Te equivocas, no regresé por eso…

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Edward apartó la mirada, tenso por su escrutinio. No pensaba contestar pero podía jurar que Alice sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Toma.

La voz de Alice salió como una orden, obligándolo a mirarla. Desconcertado, frunció el ceño mientras miraba el sobre que ella le tendía disgustada. No tenía remitente, pero su nombre resaltaba en una esquina con una letra que él conocía muy bien. Haciendo un amago por retirarse Alice se colocó entre la puerta y él mirándolo furiosa.

-Es para ti.-dijo obligándolo a que la tomara.

Con las manos sudorosas sostuvo una carta que no había esperado venir. Miró a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados antes de farfullar.-Si es una broma, esto no es agradable Alice.

Ella lo miró con recelo antes de decirle.-Te la dejó antes de tomar el avión. Tuve que tomarla por miedo a que se perdiera sin haber pasado antes por tus manos. Ahora. Léela.-volvió a instarlo.

Con las manos temblorosas Edward se dejó caer en el suelo mientras tiraba del delicado papel que podría acabar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Querido Edward_

_No tengo mucho tiempo y no lo digo literalmente. Digo, acabas de llamar diciendo que estas de camino tras otra maravillosa cita con Ángela y bueno, sé que eso no viene al caso pues ella me agrada; es linda, inteligente y… lo siento, otra vez me estoy yendo por la tangente. El punto es que, presiento que ésta será mi única oportunidad para decírtelo. _

_Me voy Edward y no, no sólo lo digo literalmente. Espera, corrección, tuve que irme. _

_Siéntate y respira. No intentes seguirme ni encontrar algún mensaje secreto en estas líneas porque no hallarás nada… Seré sincera. Ya no más mentiras, ya no más secretos… _

_Debes entender que no espero que me recuerdes, ni mucho menos que sufras por mi ausencia. La verdad es que tú no me necesitas Edward, tú puedes cuidar muy bien de ti sin mi ayuda. Yo sólo fui un capítulo en tu vida, mientras tú hiciste la mía por completo. Tú me moviste Edward, cambiaste el mundo como lo conocía y… me convertí en mujer al amarte._

_¿Esperabas esa confesión?... Tal vez no. Lamento decepcionarte, otra vez._

_Te amo Edward, esa es la verdad, pero esto no cambiará las cosas. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo me di cuenta? ¿Por qué nunca te lo dije?... _

_¿En realidad importan ahora esas preguntas? _

_Tú ahora debes estar felizmente casado y yo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia intentando encontrar un final para mi historia incompleta pues, el príncipe de mis cuentos de hadas se casó con otra y la joven doncella se quedó sin su "Y vivieron felices para siempre"… _

_No te culpo, todo lo contrario, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida. Tú le diste color a mi vida Edward y espero haber podido retribuirte aunque sea el diez por ciento de lo que tú hiciste por mí. _

_Bueno, ahora sí, ya no me queda mucho tiempo así que… aquí se viene lo grande. No quiero irme sin saber que serás feliz… _

_¿Puedes prometerme algo?_

_Si alguna vez te sientes triste o inseguro, o sientes que estas perdiendo las esperanzas y quieres darte por vencido; empieza a mirarte a través de mis ojos, y ve que el maravilloso hombre del cual me enamoré es mucho más fuerte que cualquier circunstancia... _

_Vive Edward y se feliz, hazlo por mí. _

_Por favor. _

_Fui muy afortunada al conocerte y guardaré esos recuerdos por siempre. Quien sabe, puede que haya llegado la hora de darle un final feliz a mi historia de amor inclusa. _

_Yo también lo merezco, ¿no crees?..._

_P.D. Y te amaré hasta el final. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice abrazó a un Edward descompuesto por la culpa. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras la agonía sacudía su cuerpo. Apartando a un lado la carta, lo abrazó con fuerza en busca de borrar la desesperanza de su semblante.-No puedo Alice, no puedo hacerlo sin ella...

Ella lo meció entre sus brazos, empezando a llorar con él.- Calla hermanito, sólo déjate sostener...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El asfixiante sol brillaba en lo alto mientras pasaban con cuidado el descuidado paraje. Limpiándose el sudor del rostro, se colocó un par de mechones sueltos tras las orejas antes de centrar su atención en el poblado que se divisaba cada vez más cerca. El carro traqueteó a través del páramo sacudiéndolos con fuerza antes de detenerse ante la masa de gente que había empezado a congregarse. Suspirando de alivio, esperó a que la estela de polvo se asentara para bajar.

Mattew la miró curioso.- ¿Está todo bien Ayana?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y cómo estuvo?

Estoy que me muero por saber si se lo venían venir, salvo las que han estado al tanto de todos los adelantos, jejeje.

Ahora sí, las dejo ^^. Y no se olviden, denle al sexy botoncito que dejó de ser verde para ponerse larguito y azulito. Lástima que tenga una sola bolita o_O.

¡Reviews!


	5. Ayana

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, así que disfrútenla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le he estado dando muchas vueltas a la idea de abandonar esta historia, especialmente cuando releo los capítulos que escribo y se me antoja modificarlo todo. Pero no tiene sentido. Ya llegué aquí y ustedes han recorrido éste camino conmigo. Conozco el final, lo he soñado y disfrutado viéndolo cobrar vida en mi cabeza y no tiene sentido privarlas de ese _placer culpable _a ustedes también solo por mi miedo de volver a escribir.

Así que al diablo. Aquí estoy.

He vuelto.

Y espero que esta vez sea para quedarme.

_Un abrazo afectuoso a todas las que aún siguen ahí y a las que acaban de llegar. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

**Ayana **

"_Hasta la más oscuras de las noches se rinde al rayar el alba" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

Y es que el tiempo pasa, y pasa junto a la vida que no espera. Los días son arrastrados por vientos llenos de cambios, cambios que solo te rozan sin llegar a pasarte. Nada se detiene. Todos continúan. Nadie te espera. Ni siquiera la vida. Y menos el tiempo.

**Tiempo después…**

"_**326 días"**_

Volví a contar los trazos en la pared; había 326 rayas torcidas, apiñadas una junto a otras. No estaba mal. Los torpes trazos de la tiza blanca contrastaban débilmente en la vieja pizarra pero aún era notoria la mejoría de mi trabajo.

-¿No te lo dije? – mí niña se abrazó a mis piernas apuntando hacia los trazos frente a nosotras.- Papá dijo que hoy era el día 326, ¿verdad que sí? Yo lo ayudé a contarlas.

La emoción brotando de su voz me hizo sonreír.

-326 días.- asentí, sacando mí cuaderno del bolso de lona que siempre llevaba conmigo- ¿quieres hacerme los honores?

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados cuando le tendí mi diario abierto en la página que tocaba. Cel tomó un lápiz y apuntó en la parte superior de la hoja con su adorablemente imperfecta letra infantil.

- Día 326.-recitó mirando el título con el ceño fruncido. Como si las letras no encajaran del todo para ella. Era bastante perfeccionista incluso para su edad.- ¿Cuándo podré tener un cuaderno como el tuyo?

Reí, atrayéndola a mis brazos. Desde que había empezado a escribir como terapia, Celeste se había autoproclamado mi maestra particular. Yo en silencio la llamaba mi pequeña salvadora y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad pues ella y Jacob fueron quienes me encontraron esa noche en la que el cielo se tiño de rojo…

Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a la cicatriz en mi cabeza y tuve que luchar contra la conocida necesidad de querer atraer el diario más cerca de mi pecho.

Tiempo atrás, el incontrolable impulso de querer comprobar que mis recientes recuerdos aún seguían grabados en tinta se había vuelto una enfermiza costumbre. El miedo por querer espantar los demonios que me torturaban por las noches me llevó a redoblar los esfuerzos de querer documentarlo todo, aunque el problema radicara en que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni podía.

Estuve perdida durante días.

De la noche a la mañana el fuego me había quitado toda una vida de posibles recuerdos y como si eso no fuera poco me dejó como una muñeca de trapo; vacía, a la espera de un nombre propio, sin un pasado, con un presente demasiado confuso como para planear un futuro.

_¿Qué era pues una persona sin recuerdos?_

- ¡Aquí están! - el resuello de la vivida voz de Nayah me trajo a tierra.- ¡No sabe lo difícil que ha sido encontrarlas mi señora! El Señor Mattew anda preguntando por ustedes dos, y mandó aquí a Nayah ha avisarles que los camiones están listos para partir. Ya sabe, el Señor tuvo que ir antes a la casa de al frente a ver si todo ese grupo de hombres estirados ya estaban listos…

-Son médicos Nayah. -dije sonriendo. La mujer era un torbellino de baja estatura y grandes curvas. Con la piel oscura como la noche y los ojos color miel más bonitos que había visto, era tan cálida como el sol y si la molestabas, también te podía quemar como el.

-Sí, sí mi señora. Pero es que, algunos de ellos me dan desconfianza. Usted sabe… -se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más natural desconfiar de las personas. Y no se lo podía rebatir. No después de haber perdido a toda su familia a manos de su propia gente y haber sido vendida a tantos hombres como ellos. Era un milagro que se haya dejado ayudar por Mattew y desde entonces, no se haya alejado de su lado.- Nayah tuvo hoy que atenderlos a pedido del señor, y esos hombres tienen cosas de las más raras en sus cuartos mi señora…

-Si Mattew te escucha llamarlo "señor" una vez más, te meterás en problemas.-reí guardando mi diario.- Y deja de llamarme "señora" por favor Nayah, yo podría ser tu hija.

-¿Cómo dice mi señora? -preguntó tomando a Cel de la mano mientras me empezaba a empujar hacia la puerta.

Rodé los ojos.- Que no me digas "mi señora".

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron ambas y las miré con incredulidad.

-Porque… -rodé los ojos.- no sé. Prefiero que me trates de tú y lo sabes.- dije abrazando a la gran mujer camino a la entrada.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, como si la sola idea fuera absurda y siguió parloteando sobre lo mal portados que eran algunos médicos y lo bueno que sería que el Sr. Mattew le permitiera a Nayah enseñarle modales a esa gente estirada.

Y por una vez coincidí con ella, aunque mis pensamientos fueron a derivar a otra persona.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

El asfixiante sol brillaba en lo alto mientras pasábamos con cuidado el descuidado paraje. Limpiándome el sudor del rostro, me coloqué un par de mechones sueltos tras las orejas antes de centrar la vista en el poblado que se divisaba cada vez más cerca. El camión traqueteó a través del páramo sacudiéndonos con fuerza antes de detenerse ante la masa de gente que miraba atenta desde la sombra que les brindaba sus chozas.

Suspirando de alivio cuando los nervios empezaron a remitir, esperé a que la estela de polvo se asentara para bajar, mientras los hombres empezaban a descargar el contenido desde los otros camiones.

Miré a través del parabrisas mientras me asaltaba la ansiedad.

_¿Dónde están? _

Los miembros mayores de la tribu observaban trabajar a los pálidos a una prudente distancia, mientras que sus pequeños, más osados y de una inocencia propia de niños movidos por las exigencias de sus estómagos corrían alrededor de los hombres intentando conseguir un poco del contenido de las cajas.

Me llevó varios segundos comprender que Mattew seguía junto a mi, estudiándome con curiosidad.- ¿Esta todo bien Ayana?

Sí… _Ayana _era el nombre que me había adoptado y al que me había aferrado agradecida.

La mirada interrogante en los ojos de Mattew me hizo responder a la suya con otra no muy convencida.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente? –dije tomando algunas de las cajas que habíamos metido en el asiento trasero. _Conservas. Medicina. Agua._ Ambos sabíamos que las provisiones no eran muchas y que lo que ese pueblo necesitaba era algo más que caridad o asistencia médica pasajera.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que vamos a descubrirlo dentro de poco.

Las puertas del camión se abrieron y el sofocante sol nos dio la bienvenida. Dentro de la cabina el aire viciado y las cajas amontonadas daban la promesa de un largo trabajo por delante.

Me aparté del carro para ayudar a los hombres en lo posible.

-Yo llevo esto.-Los brazos de James se cernieron sobre la caja que estaba intentando levantar.

-No, espera…- empecé a quejarme pero fue en vano. Haciéndome a un lado, cargó con un par de paquetes más y se fue sin parecer contrariado por el peso.

Lo vi alejarse entre asombrada e irritada. James era de los que solo se preocupaba por si mismo y acciones como esta solo conseguían confundirme más, especialmente después de aquel malentendido...

_James…_

Él no había estado en el campamento el tiempo suficiente para ganarse enemigos pero ya su mala fama le precedía como un mal augurio. Incluso los hombres más temidos de la tribu preferían hacerse a un lado cuando lo veían llegar.

Lo observé por unos segundos, moviéndose con ese andar pausado pero letal mientras los rayos del sol arrancaban reflejos dorados de su cabello cuando se agachaba para cargar más cajas hasta la mesa de reparto.

Suspiré.

Con 29 años de edad, James Cadwich era un apuesto mercader inglés que lo había dejado todo para embarcarse en un viaje alrededor del mundo del que hablaba muy poco. Con más de 1.80 m, ojos marrones del color de la tierra tras la lluvia, rasgos afilados y fuertes músculos marcados bajo una camisa roída por el tiempo, James era un hombre desconfiado que no mostraba mucho de si mismo, salvo a la hora de embarcarse en sucias apuestas con el resto de los miembros del equipo de salvación.

Mattew no confiaba en él, pero desde que la mitad de sus hombres se habían dado de baja tras la epidemia que atacó a una de las tribus de los bambara, no podía darse el lujo de rechazar mano de obra y menos si esta venía gratis.

-I ni cé.

"_¡Ahí están!", _pensé.

-¡Ayana! – Unos frágiles bracitos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome sonreír.-¡Regresaste, como lo prometiste! -la emoción en la cascada voz del pequeño me impidió responder rápido.

La anciana que nos había estado observando parada a un costado, se acercó taladrándome con esos ojos oscuros, hundidos por el tiempo y algo más.

-_I ni cé._-volvió a repetir y luego pinchó al pequeño con su vara para que empezara a traducir.

-Mi abuela dice que "_Gracias_".-dijo Jacob pegándose más a mí como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer.- todos en la tribu están agradecidos, Ayana.

-Dile que yo no he hecho nada, es a Mattew y a su equipo a quienes deben agradecer.

Jacob negó empecinado, arrugando esa naricita suya en un gesto al que estaba empezando a tomarle cariño.

-Todos creemos en la tribu que tú eres una bendición de nuestros dioses.

Reí apretándolo más a mí.-¿Lo dices porque caí del cielo, pequeño picarón?

Su cara apesadumbrada se tiñó de rojo.

-No quise recordarte eso.-tartamudeo el pequeño y me sentí culpable.

-Oh Jake, lo siento cielo. Sólo intentaba ser graciosa… y creo que soy pésima, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con solemnidad, y una tímida sonrisa iluminó su rostro tostado.

- Sí, eres pésima.

-Bueno, será nuestro pequeño secreto entonces. -dije besándolo en la frente.

Las gruesas arrugas alrededor de los ojos de la anciana se tensaron con cautela cuando un grupo de los hombres de Mattew pasaron cerca a nosotros, riendo y empujándose entre sí mientras levantaban un pequeño biombo en donde se instalarían los médicos del equipo de salvación.

Todos llevaban armas.

Durante días mantuve una acalorada discusión con Mattew al respecto, pero su respuesta fue contundente.

_-Estos hombres ya no tienen nada que perder –suspiró, tenía el semblante cansado y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello.- pero la desesperación los puede llevar a hacer cosas estúpidas. _

_Negué y busqué sus ojos, intentando hacerlo comprender.-Si tan solo dejaran las armas por un momento… ellos podrían relajarse y dejar que tu equipo los atendiera. _

_-¡No! –dijo tajante. El atisbo de un profundo dolor nubló sus dulces ojos por un momento.- He visto las cosas que su propia gente es capaz de hacer y no me arriesgaré a ponerlas a ustedes y a los pocos hombres que me quedan en peligro. No otra vez… _

No volví a mencionar el tema nunca más. No después que Nayah me contara lo que él había perdido en el proceso.

Mattew pasó junto al grupo de médicos y empezó a repartir órdenes para que empezaran a ubicar las mesas. Ese día llevaba puesto un pantalón caqui viejo y un polo que en sus buenos momentos había promocionado a una antigua banda de rock. No era un hombre excesivamente fornido, pero con sus más de 1.90 de estatura y con un cuerpo esculpido por el trabajado duro, era de aquellos hombres con los que difícilmente te sentirías cómodo dándole la espalda en un primer encuentro.

Una serie de extraños tatuajes se extendían desde su mano izquierda hasta su corazón. Símbolos y palabras ajenas a mí, habían atrapado mi atención en más de una ocasión cuando lo había encontrado absorto observando el vacío mientras se tocaba distraídamente uno que otro tatuaje. Mattew decía que cada una de ellas tenía una historia ligada a él y que con el tiempo me las contaría todas. Yo estaba a la espera. Al parecer, no era la única que sentía la necesidad de grabarlo todo en tinta. Sólo que yo lo hacía en mi diario. Él en su piel.

Con 38 años y una próspera carrera como médico pediatra, Mattew había alcanzado el éxito a corta edad. El haber sido hijo único de padres adinerados y dedicados a la política, había predispuesto a que todo el mundo exigiera siempre más de él. _Sus padres incluso_…

Había una corta lista de temas que a Mattew no gustaba tocar y sus padres entraban en ella. Las pocas llamadas que había recibido de ellos en el tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo, iban siempre teñidas de amargos recuerdos y decepcionantes palabras. Mattew decía que sus padres nunca le perdonarían el que abandonara todo para largarse a servir y de gratis a unos pobres muertos de hambre. Ellos nunca entenderían su amor y su desesperación por salvarlos.

Había otro tema mucho más doloroso, y es el motivo que lo llevó a vivir en medio de tanta muerte y desesperanza aunque él nunca llegara a aceptarlo.

Una tristeza abrumadora surgida de la nada me ahogó, cuando la distorsionada voz de un recuerdo susurró en mi cabeza…

_El amor no te destruye. _

_El amor te expone, Bella. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que ésta es una de las historias que más me cuesta publicar, aunque el capítulo final y el epílogo ya estén escritos.

Sí, soy rara. Lo sé.

Es solo que Remi es muy especial para mí. Sus personajes y la historia que la envuelven… bueno, dejaré que la historia hable por sí sola.

Un abrazo grande para todas.


End file.
